La Espada de Oro: En Busca de los 8 Artilugios
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Ellos no eran normales y nunca lo serían. Son "Elementales" seres que para mantener su poder controlado deben asistir al campamento. La profecía es dictada. Un traicionero se infiltra. Deben buscar los 8 artilugios que forman parte de los 8 espíritus. Y deben enfrentarse al peor enemigo, afrontando su destino. YA NO OC'S
1. Prólogo: El Fantasma del Fénix

¡Hola!...-sonidos de grillos-…-Le apuntan con armas- ¡No, no me maten! De verdad lo siento, por no subir nada y desaparecer un año completo ;w;

¡Pero ya volví! Y sigo lamentándome por lo hecho, una muy sincera disculpa a todos.

Regresé con muchos ánimos, siendo sincera, ocurrieron sin fin de problemas que obstaculizaron mi escritura. Problemas familiares, la escuela, calificaciones, enfermedades, una muerte, me quieren separar de mis perros, la tarjeta madre de mi antigua computadora se quemó y ahora no tengo laptop, fala de inspiración, narración horrible, mal cobertura de wi-fi y ahhhh….que cruel es la vida QwQ

¡Pero regresé! Con mucha inspiración seré capaz de todo! Aunque primero que nada tengo que dar unos anuncios…

—¡Primera! NO subiré ningún fic hasta que acabé los que yo tengo, promesa, a excepción de algún drabble u one-shot

—¡Segunda! Actualizare un capítulo por semana [Ambos fic´s {El sin Oc´s y con Oc´s}]

—¡Tercera! Los dos primero capítulos de este fic han sido re-subidos, me parecía que tenían una narración muy pobre así que los volví a escribir y a subir

—¡Cuarta! Iré subiendo de dos en dos ¿Qué significa? Pues, que por ejemplo tengo este que es sin Oc's y tengo otro que Sí es con Oc´s, esos dos actualizare y hasta que acabe subiré otros dos que serán, uno SIN Oc's y otro CON Oc's. Así me iré….Sí Oc-No Oc….Sí Oc-No Oc

—¡Quinta! Fanfiction me odia, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero esta vez ya se salió de control ¡El fic de Atardecer carmesí fue borrado por fanfiction! No sé por qué o quién lo borro, pero mataré a fanfiction QwQ Y el de Dobutsu no Jinsei: La caja musical, lo borré yo, en primera porque la narración era muy pobre, la inspiración se esfumo por completo y decidí que una vez tenga bien planeado el fic, lo volveré a subir más tarde, una vez que la inspiración venga a mi

—¡Sexta!: A deviantart ya no podré subir dibujos….Debido a que la tarjeta madre de mi antigua computadora se quemó [Y donde yo tenía instalado el Paint tool Sai] Eso quiere decir que no lo tengo instalado aquí...el problema….Paint tool Sai no es para mi computadora, resulta que el antiguo Paint tool sai que tenía antes fue el que ocasiono un virus y al final arruino mi computadora, no lo puedo instalar porque ocurriría lo mismo, y es computadora de toda la familia, obvio no queremos que se descomponga

—¡Séptima! Subiré n fic con Oc´s que es nuevo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, este lo actualizare normal y ya saben, un capítulo por semana

—¡Octava! ¡Tengo cuenta de FictionPress! Si ustedes tienen, se van a crear una o simplemente quieren pasarse por ahí ¡Pueden pasarse! FictionPress es para publicar obras literarias pero que no haya uso de algún personaje ya inventado, es decir que será 100% inventado por ustedes ¡Ya tengo una cuenta y ya subí mi primera obra, por si se quieren pasar ;) El nombre de la cuenta es igual que esta "Lia-chan555"

—¡Novena! ¡Tengo otra cuenta de Fanfiction! Y ustedes se preguntarán para que…Bueno, si a ustedes les gusta leer fics de Games, TV shows, Books, Cartoons y Movies, les agradecería que se pasaran, la cuenta es "SkyBlue05"

Este fic se me ocurrió al leer percy Jackson, crónicas de Narnia y Harry potter a la vez xDDD No será igual, obvio no, pero tendrá algunas similitudes :'9 Es de Oc´s! (¿) xD

Ahora dejaré el sumary completo, aclaraciones y datos :D

**Sumary: **Ellos no eran normales y nunca lo serían. Son "Elementales" seres con mucho poder bajo su control. Pero no siempre se mantienen controlados, los poderes pueden salirle de total control. Es por eso que asisten a un campamento para lograr manejarlos y hasta hora todo iba bien. Hasta que un monstruo que se supone debería estar en el Tártaro, ahora se ha liberado y ha atacado. La profecía dictada se cumple en esos momentos. Un traicionero se ha infiltrado, ahora para lograr detenerlo, deben buscar a los 8 Artilugios dorados y a los propios espíritus para ayudarlos y guiarlos.

**Rated: **K+

**Género: ** Fantasía, aventura, drama, humor, romance y amistad [Principal: Fantasía]

**Número de Oc's aceptados: ** 13 oc´s

**Aclaraciones:**

~Uso de palabras fuertes a lo largo del fic [Muy pocas]

~Combinación de Mitología, Historias Japonesas, Fantasía, magia y cosas raras inventados por mi xD

~Uso de diversos idiomas

~Se usaran nombre reales [De ciudades, estatuas, museos, plazas, marcas comerciales etc, etc,]

~El campamento está situado en el bosque de Aokigahara [Conocido como el bosque de los suicidios]

~Los espíritus son personas con gran poder que vigilan las 8 virtudes y mantienen el equilibrio del mundo: Alegría, Imaginación, Amor, Amistad , Generosidad , Honestidad, Valentía e Inteligencia/Sabiduría

~Ya haré aclaraciones respecto a algunas cosas que salgan más adelante

~El fantasma del fénix es aquel que da las profecías

~Si este fic logra ser bueno xD Habrá secuelas

~Diversos tipos de narración serán utilizados en cada capítulo

~Subiré un capítulo cada semana a menos de ocasiones especiales

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5

* * *

**Prologo: El Fantasma del Fénix**

En el mundo existen 8 espíritus, cada uno de ellos vigila las 8 virtudes. Alegría, Amor, Amistad, Generosidad, Honestidad, Valentía y Sabiduría. Vigilados bajo los brazos de cada uno de los grandes espíritus, el equilibrio del mudo se mantiene firme y estable.

Crearon sin fines de poderosos milagros sobre el planeta entero y hasta ahora vigilan los seres humanos y controlan los estragos que amenazan la tierra y deje marcas sobe aquel planeta. Para lograr salvar al mundo de los numeroso monstruos que se presentaban cada día, Crearon el pájaro más puro y sabio de todos, portador y mensajero de las 8 virtudes, aquel propio del Dios máximo. Cualquiera que arrancara una pluma de su brillante plumaje sería inigualable y poderoso.

Pero nadie debía arrancar aquellas fervientes plumas que refulgían como el mismo fuego alimentado por la madera. No y jamás. Él mismo debería entregar su brillante y poderosa pluma a quienes creía que eran los más adecuados. De corazón puro y de temple dorado.

De ahí nacieron los "Elementales". Seres poderosos que tienen a sus manos y disponibilidad la fuerza y empuje necesarios, poderes tan mágicos pero a la vez peligrosos. Pues los elementos yacían de un defecto al tener a su mando aquellas potestades, al salirse de control sus propias emociones, aquellos se deliberaban de forma neutral, destruyendo a su paso cada porción de tierra trayendo graves consecuencias.

Cuando decidieron mantener bajo control aquellas deidades, asignaron un solo lugar donde los elementales se reunían junto a la enorme fogata de rojo vivo y destellos cobres. Aquel que era digno de enseñarles lo debido era aquella persona de un corazón dotado de extrema pureza, aquella única que rechaza el poder de las plumas del fénix, una sola persona cada siglo transcurrido.

Pero hubo una terrible catástrofe antes de que todo fuera alegre y feliz. Tiempos inmemorables plagados de dolor y desesperación, acompasado por gritos furibundos y rostros manchados de sangre y sudor, con el lodo coloreando sus zapatos y ropa. Al crear aquella piedra que ocultaba escondida bajo su pulido cristal, el enorme poder de las ocho esencias, liberarían el peor villano de toda la historia.

Pues la persona que era, cegada por la envidia y el odio, con su corazón oscuro y roto, quiso llegar al poder, consiguió la brillante gema. Formó flechas de metal, fabricado con rencor profundo, clavando aquellas espantosas saetas en el corazón del brillante y áureo fénix.

El alma de aquella ave mítica ascendió al firmamento, mezclándose entre las brillantes estrellas de colores, volando en el aura de la aurora boreal, atravesando el profundo arcoíris que la esencia de la alegría había creado. La mano del Dios máximo descendió ante ella, recibiendo el interior de aquella ave de fuego, dándole entonces una oportunidad más de volar por aquel precioso planeta, llevando consigo el misterioso saber, y el enorme poder, que ahora guardado y refugiado, se encuentra sobre aquel fantasma de plata.

Aquel ruin monstruo que surgió de las tinieblas arrasó con toda la tierra. Provoco las guerras entre los mortales, y sembró el miedo en los corazones de todos. Volviendo negligente a aquellos que osaban estar en su contra y cegando a aquellas personas que todavía tenían la esperanza de volver a ver los rayos solares. Fragmentó el amor por la mitad, como un corazón roto. Destruyó la amistad, la multitud traicionera se había convertido y estaba dispuesta a apuñalar por la espalda a aquellas que solían ofrecer su confianza y depositarla sobre las palmas de todos aquellos que estaban dispuestos a engañar.

Los espíritus no podían luchar ya, sus poderes se debilitaron por completo y sufrirían los castigos que aquel titán les impusiera. No hasta que aquel fantasma de plata bajo volando y desplegando sus bellas alas resplandecientes. De ojos tan brillantes como dos luceros en el alba, cambiaban de color representando esas hermosas y mágicas energías.

Construyo con sus lágrimas el "Animal Sagrado" que con temple puro se alzaba, su poder inigualable incluso en sus ojos resaltaba, la sangre del poder corría por sus venas. Su corazón tan limpio y purificado, llevo las virtudes por todo el planeta. Desterró a aquel monstruo lejos de los mortales y cumple los peores castigos allá en el Abismo. Desplegó su manto por todo el cosmos, las estrellas brillaron contentas y como polvo estelar salpico a la numerosa muchedumbre que en los continentes habitaban. Apago las guerras y desterró el miedo, se llevó consigo la traición de todos y con un simple mirar elimino todo rastro de odio. El núcleo de amor de todas aquellas personas quedo y la sombra que opacaba su mente se esfumo.

Concedió sus poderes a aquellos espíritus y luego voló y se marchó. Con el fantasma del fénix revoloteando entre sus patas afelpadas y blancas y con ojos violáceos se marchó dejando un rastro de hermosura detrás. Regresó en su compañía meses después, con el don de ver el futuro y conceder las más grandes profecías a aquellos pasajeros que esperaban la recitación de las palabras.

La visión del Fénix en una estatua vivió, en el campamento de los elementales permaneció. Concedía las respuestas a las interminables preguntas que los chicos preguntaban. Les mostraba su destino y aquel camino que seguirían. Las visiones, él podía ver y las decía a aquellos que estuvieran destinados a aquel oráculo.

Pero aquella ilusión hizo acto presente y relato aquella predicción a los espíritus que atentos escuchaban, cediendo el paso a sus nuevos herederos subieron hasta las estrellas, donde cada constelación vigilan, esperando a que aquella previsión diera su lugar.

Hasta que aquel año marcará. El fantasma del fénix aviso. La profecía comenzaba ahora, el destino ya estaba marcado. Ese día todo comenzaría.

* * *

Adafadfadfasfa aquí termina el prólogo, no me gustó mucho, pero igual es solo el prólogo. La ficha de los Oc's está a continuación. Sé que está muy raro, pero será combinación de todo!

—Nombre completo: [Tanto el nombre como el apellido deben ser japoneses]

—Personalidad: [Bien descrita]

—Apariencia:

—Pareja: [Esta no es obligatoria, recuerden, pueden ya tener una relación con el personaje o apenas comenzarla yo ] [Deben apartarla en un review]

—Poder: [El que se les ocurra]

—Arma: [Armas blancas]

—Historia: [De cómo llegaron a aquel campamento]

—Miedos:

—Datos extras:

Sin más...me despido, recibo sus comentarios, críticas (constructivas) tomatazos, zanahoriazos, psicólogos, etc xD

Bye Bye ;9


	2. Capítulo 1: La profecía marcada

_Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, Inazuma Eleven Galaxy no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para diversión. Tampoco los Oc's aquí presentes [Más que Himeko] son de mi propiedad. Todo a su respectivo autor._

**Capítulo 1: The marked prophecy**

El dorado resplandecía por cualquier rincón que mirases. Y esponjosas nubes de niebla áurea se arremolinaban al centro de aquella enorme habitación. Las dos ventanas que rodeaban aquellos muros de mármol pulido mostraban el hermoso exterior que comprendía aquel lugar y mostraba el extenso firmamento de color azul claro, con sus nimbos de clase alta, mezclando y difuminándose en el hermoso y claro cielo.

Las figuras se juntaban en un círculo al centro. Con sus togas blancas perfectas y cinturones dorados. Cubiertos por una capa plateada entrelazando estampados finos y elegantes de diamantes, una capucha de brillo ocultaba su cara. Una luz brillante y azulada brillaba con intensidad, rebotando sobre el cinturón de todas aquellas y haciendo que libres centelleos, desfilaran alrededor de todos ellos. Un lugar de ensueño. A no ser de la tensión que flotaba en aire, entrelazándose en las finas partículas de la brisa y dispuesta a deliberar aquellas numerosas sensaciones, ocultadas por las 8 personas reunidas.

Un mundo en pequeño flotaba en medio del aire, era aquel que brindaba el fulgor celeste. Con los 7 continentes y las diminutas islas. Cada rincón del planeta tierra grabado sobre él. Unas cuantas figuras murmuraban entre ellas, esperando a que la que encabezaba el circulo pronunciara palabras, pero los labios de todos los demás parecía sellados con pegamento, sin siquiera expresar alguna emoción.

—Ryû…—Hablo una voz femenina, delicada pero a la vez tan seria, predomino y voló por los aires, esperando alguna respuesta por el dicho hombre.

—Aún tenemos que esperar, Hachiko—Dijo alzando una mano, contemplaba el mundo en pequeño, observándolo minuciosamente. La que correspondía al nombre dicho, guardó silencio, acatando la mencionada orden.

Tic Tac, sonaba un reloj invisible. 1 segundo, 2 segundos, 3 segundos transcurrieron. El silencio se apoderaba de ellos, dos más miraban impacientes a su alrededor. Y los minutos que comenzaban a avanzar, parecían horas eternas que se hubieran detenido en su andar.

El pequeño globo reluciente, comenzó a parpadear. La luz se volvió más intensa, y se tornó de un azul oscuro. Los brillantes rayos chocaron deslumbrante en las paredes pulidas, el fulgor era tan fuerte que tuvieron que entrecerrar sus ojos. Hasta de que aquellas hermosas luces que cambiaban de tonos azules, iluminaron tan fuerte, volviendo todo el dorado de azul. Y un hermoso silbido por el lugar resonó.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron después de que la iluminación descendiera y ante ellos se postraba, majestuoso y elegante, el fantasma brillante. El fénix azul les miraba con sus ojos salpicados de estrella, como si en lugar de sus orbes, dos galaxias alucinaran.

—Fénix Kasai…—Mencionaron todos y se arrodillaron ante la esplendorosa ave. Con una inclinación por parte del volátil, todos se alzaron con sus túnicas impecables.

Desplegando sus alas, emprendió el vuelo por aquel salón, planeó alrededor de las siluetas, eliminando todo rastro de desasosiego y tensión. Con su fino trinar todo se calmó. Esplendorosas rosas chapadas florecieron en las columnas que sujetaban el techo, e hileras de hiedra fresca y verde florecieron. Dejaba detrás una fina estela parecido al rastro del Universo y dejaba brillantes estrellas pequeñas que caían sobre ellos.

Y su pico se abrió de nuevo, pero no cantó como lo anteriormente hecho, si no…habló. Habló con una fina y hermosa que floto sobre los aires de todas las siluetas. Cual voz de sirena hermosa, o el precioso canto del ruiseñor, la mítica ave habló.

_La hora establecida ya ha llegado_

_Para aquellos, el destino les será marcado_

_Las virtudes descienden en picado_

_Los herederos no podrán lograrlo_

_La vida está recobrando aquel tirano_

_Los 8 artilugios ya los están esperando._

Recitó al final su prosa prodigiosa y con vuelo majestuoso se posó sobre el hombro de la figura que como antes encabezaba el círculo.

—Gracias…—Menciono aquella voz masculina, con tan solo aquella palabra, el fénix extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Con un suave movimiento descendió hacia el techo de la estancia, giro sobre sí mismo agitando sus alas, y las brillantes chispas se avivaron como el fuego, alrededor del pájaro. Con un estadillo de llamas de fuego, el ave dejando atrás una estela de fuego.

Las 8 personas se miraron entre sí. La profecía marcada ya había dado comienzo.

* * *

—¡Corre!—La voz aguda de alguien grito entre toda la maleza del bosque, con sus pies crujiendo en el fangoso suelo, y las ramas fragmentándose bajo su peso.

Sus largos y marrones cabellos eran agitados y enredados entre las ramas puntiagudas. Sus ojos de igual color perdían su brillo de inocencia para ser suplantados por el miedo y su tez de color vainilla parecía perder su color característico. Detrás de ella le seguía una muchacha de cabellos verdes que ahora parecían como la hierba al ser iluminada por la poca luz que ofrecía la luna. Sus ojos azabaches miraban asustada detrás de él, donde los troncos rugían y crujían conforme avanzaban.

A sus costados corrían dos figuras más, cubiertas por una capucha de colores oscuros, ocultaban sus rostros del mundo exterior.

—¡Kinako!—Llamo la de cabellos verdes. La susodicha giro de inmediato su cabeza y forzó a sus ojos mirarla directo—¡Se acerca!—Volvió a gritar, para alertar la castaña, quien giro esta vez su mirara hacia atrás para siquiera comprobar.

Un chillido horripilante inundó el bosque, alarmando a los insectos que curiosos habían salido. Con un rugido digno de una bestia, _eso_ tomo uno de los árboles de copa frondosa, arrancándolo de raíces y alertando a los animalillos que habitaban en él. Con un solo movimiento de fuerza, lanzo aquel cedro en contra de los 4 que corrían por sus vidas.

Lo esquivaron a tiempo, aun alertando los sutiles movimientos. Algo se arrastraba por el suelo cubierto de hojas. Crujían las ramas bajo el espantoso peso del monstruo y con un nuevo y agudo chillido que rompía los tímpanos, rugió furibundo, espantando unos cuantos pajarillos.

La bestia hiso acto de presencia. Mostró su cabeza de serpiente afilada entre las copas de los árboles. Sus ojos amarillos gigantes. Escamas resecas de colores verdes y grises. Y horripilantes colmillos brotándole de sus fauces abiertas. Su bífida lengua podrida asomaba de entre los dientes y una enorme y gruesa cola se agitaba horripilante a un lado de su horrorosa cabeza.

—¡Un basilisco!—Gritó una de las figuras con capucha. Con su aniñada voz aguda.

—¡¿Un basilisco, en pleno equinoccio!? ¡¿Qué significa eso, Kiku!?—Voceo Kinako a su amiga de ojos negros.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero nada bueno!—Profirió en respuesta

La gigantesca serpiente lanzó un nuevo rugido y bajo sus orbes amarillos.

—¡Cierren sus ojos! ¡No le vean directamente!—Bramó la aludida de nombre Kiku

Un coletazo por parte del animal y hubiese aplastado a las 4 siluetas, si no de ser por la de cabellos color hierba, quien con un empujón les desvió de aquel golpe propiciado por el engendro.

—¡Escóndanse!—Kinako alertó a las dos siluetas, quien acatando sus órdenes, corrieron atrás de un frondoso árbol, de grueso tronco y muy viejo. Con hojas amarillentas y áureas cubrían las ramas de este pino.

La castaña desvainando su espada, con aquel chirrido de metal chocar contra la funda de cuero. Kiku tomo del extremo de un látigo. Negro y con toques de hierba, brillaba bajo la luz del satélite natural de la tierra. Con movimientos al azar de la espada de Kinako, a duras penas lograba chocar contras las escamas del animal. Uno que otro latigazo había golpeado al animal, pero no era suficiente, y sus ojos cerrados no le servirían de nada.

Kiku trato de concentrarse, las plantas bajo ella se movieron ligeramente, y una que otra roca tembló ante su concentración. Con un fuerte movimiento azotando su látigo, aquel termino por golpearle con fiereza en la cabeza de la bestia. Rugió con ferocidad al sentir el duro contacto, y con furia propino un golpe de inmediato. Abrió sus fauces, enfadado, y escupió veneno, que salpico los cedros.

Bajo su cabeza de forma ágil y rápida, su boca busco desesperada, y mostrando su dentadura amarilla trato de devorarlas de un solo golpe. Ambas saltaron a los lados, antes de ser masticadas por los picudos dientes del reptil. Los caninos de la sierpe estamparon en la tierra, y aquellos de tono amarillento, se colorearon de marrón y negro.

—¡Sin verlo, es muy complicado!—Se quejó con enfado la de cabellos ondulados y verdes.

No recibió respuesta y tampoco la esperaba. El animal trato de golpearlas esta vez con su cola, mandando lejos a Kiku de un solo golpe.

—¡Momoko!—Kinako voceó, con preocupación al ver a la de ojos azabaches siendo golpeada. No le veía, pero lo sabía. A duras penas, la castaña trataba de golpear al basilisco. Pero siempre fallaba. Una, dos, tres, su espada se clavó en medio de las escamas, y de un momento a otro, no supo si eso era bueno o malo. Con el veneno saltando de las puntas de sus colmillos, la bestia bajo su cabeza monstruosa y clavando sus dientes en el brazo de la menor, pequeñas gotas teñidas de carmesí bajaron rodando. Profirió un grito de dolor al sentir el ardiente tacto. Los colmillos fuertemente apretados, y la mano y espada siendo de sangre manchada, pero a pesar del dolor y el veneno que ahora marchaba por su cuerpo, no abrió los ojos, o moriría en aquel inédito acto.

Un fuerte latigazo muy cerca de los parpados, aparto a la serpiente lejos de Kinako.

—¡Maldita bestia!—Ladró en contra de la culebra [A pesar de que esa cosa no entendiera] Pero no le importo, aún con sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, propino con su látigo otro fuerte fustazo. La bestia atronó de nuevo, pero no de enfado o molestia, si no de dolor. Pues la sangre oscura y espesa de la herida brotó. Tocaba el suelo, dejando enormes manchas oscuras y aquella herida de magnitud grave supuraba la sangre, de entre sus láminas.

El basilisco siseo de manera realmente molesta. Y lanzando veneno en el acto, que a pesar de ser un roce, secaba las plantas y árboles, agitó su cola de nuevo y con seguidos y rápidos meneos, trataba de derribar a las dos muchachas que trataban de defender la entrada a algo secreto y de proteger a ambas figuras que permanecían en la oscuridad detrás de un fresno.

Las sombras le veían desde atrás. La imagen borrosa de la espada a máxima velocidad. Y aquellos azotes que Kiku trataba de acertar. Ambas se giraron a verse, aún ocultas entre la oscuridad del capirote. Se comprendieron sin hablar, y la de menor altura se inclinó aún más.

Se despojó de su chaqueta y a la vez de la caperuza que esta le ocultaba, y mostrando sus azulinos y cortos cabellos y de ojos redondos color verde, de forma rápida mostró lo que en su chamarra llevaba. Un arco pequeño de madera de cedro, y cuatro flechas de punta de acero resaltaban entre el oscuro paño.

Giró a ver de nuevo a la silueta mayor y con asentimiento leve por parte de él, tomo entre sus yemas el arco de cedro y salió de su escondite tomando en alto el artefacto de arquería y tomo una de la flechas que de ahí conformaban.

Sin verle directamente a los ojos a la bestia, trato de apuntarle al blanco que ella ya tenía pensado. Tiro de la cuerda de piel con la punta de la flecha marcando su trayectoria y los ojos de Haruna tratando de enfocarle.

Y la lanzó.

Recta y firme, la saeta siguió su camino marcado. La de cabellos azulinos no levantaba su mirada, esperaba impaciente a que la ballesta llegará. Un fuerte alarido recorrió el lugar. Y la de ojos verdes comprendió que había dado en el blanco.

Levantó su vista hacia arriba y con decepción y desasosiego miró. El dardo permanecía clavado, justo en el centro del lagrimal del animal. Con furia e ira grabadas en cada parte y en cada placa de su escamoso rostro. La bestia, ahora con sus globos oculares cerrados, trataba de golpearles con su poderosa cola.

Kinako y Kiku trataban de comprender lo sucedido, pero mantenían sus ocelos fuertemente cerrados, aún con la confusión plasmada en las facciones de sus caras. El de mayor altura salió detrás de aquel árbol, y con un solo desplazamiento, le arrebato de las manos el menudo arco. Quitándose la capucha en el acto, la silueta revelo su imagen. De rastas castañas y de ojos color sangre ocultados tras unas extrañas gafas. Apuntaba al mismo blanco que su hermana y esperaba a que el animal abriera sus orbes amarillentos como sus mismos dientes.

Con fuerte alarido por parte del reptil, el monstruo abrió sus resecos parpados. Haruna apretó sus luceros con fuerza, esquivando la mirada de la enorme serpiente. Y Kidou con fuerza, tiro de la cuerda, lanzando a su vez, aquella peligrosa saeta.

Y para suerte de todos, la fecha dio justo en el objetivo.

El grito de dolor por parte del basilisco, desgarro la noche, rompiendo los tímpanos de los presentes, y destruyendo con fétido aliento destrozando los arbustos y plantas.

Nanobana y Momoko abrieron a la par un ojo, revelando lo que ocurría en ese instante. Una flecha clavada directo en el lagrimal de la bestia y otra más que había cegado a la enorme víbora. Las gotas de sangre escurrían como lágrimas y coloreaban la piel de la bestia. Ambas abrieron sus dos ojos sin temer y con ira contenida, Kiku lanzó su flagelo contra el basilisco.

Kinako tomo con fuerzas, la empuñadora de la espada, y esta de inmediato, se incendió en fragantes y rojas llamas. Con un movimiento ágil, Kinako esquivo otro coletazo que la serpiente estaba dispuesta a dar, y con impulso y energía correcta, lanzó la espada de acero contra el pecho lleno de escamas resecas.

Atravesándole el corazón.

La bestia rugió por décima vez consecutiva, y poco a poco, su alarido rebosante de dolor, se fue difuminando hasta solo quedar un débil murmullo de su bífida lengua. Hasta que el enorme animal pareció cortar su respiración y tambaleante, cayó.

Ambas muchachas se apartaron de inmediato, antes de que el grueso tronco sin huesos de la bestia, les cayera encima. Retumbó con fuerza, haciendo vibrar la maleza, y los animales que permanecían ocultos ente las raíces gigantes de los árboles, salieron a paso rápido y veloz, alejándose de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

—Aun no entiendo que hace un basilisco aquí—Dijo Kiku contemplando el enorme cuerpo del ofidio, quien apenas era apreciable el color de sus escamas, gracias al oscuro manto que sobre sí, teñía el firmamento de color oscuro, salpicado de pequeñas estrellas resplandecientes.

—Debemos comunicárselo a Hitomiko—Le dijo la de cabellos marrones. De entre la oscuridad, Kidou y Haruna avanzaron hacia ellos, aún con algunas flechas entre sus palmas, y el arco firmemente sujeto a la espalda del muchacho, Momoko tan solo les vio y sonrió.

—Estuvieron brillantes, para ser solo principiantes—Menciono la aludida. Haruna sonrió ante su declaración, pero el rostro de Kidou no se relajó.

Insistentemente los ojos de Haruna avanzaron al brazo de Kinako, donde un acentuado rasguño cobijaba su miembro y las pequeñas gotitas de rojo sangre, resbalaban dejando tras de sí un rastro carmín.

—Estás lastimada—Le dijo la de melena azulada. Kiku de inmediato desvió su mirada del cuerpo, ya inerte, de la serpiente, y sus ojos azabaches enfocaron el brazo vainilla, que ahora lucía pálido y casi sin vida.

—¡Dios mío!—Exclamó con palpable preocupación, deletreando su oración—El veneno de un basilisco es realmente venenoso, hay que llevarte de inmediato con Sakura.—Dialogó de forma rápida, examinando la profunda herida.

Sin dar más tiempo a nada, la de cabellos verdes manzana, se llevó de la muñeca a la pequeña Kinako. Seguida de cerca por ambos hermanos.

Conforme avanzaban entre las raíces de los árboles, desde manzanos hasta pinos y sauces. Arces secuoyas gigantes. Hiedras y lianas se entrelazaban juntas dando un aura más salvaje. Pero por lo menos, a diferencia del principio. Los huesos humanos que se habían acumulado alrededor de aquella vieja leyenda, iban disminuyendo en su camino.

Porque justamente se encontraban en el bosque de los suicidios. Aunque realmente nombrado con el nombre de Aokigahara. Situado a 32 km del monte Fuji, Japón, el bosque contaba con numerosos mitos. Y ahora resultaba ser un vertedero de huesos y cadáveres de miles de personas que habían optado por quitarse la vida, entre abundante vegetación, que si lo veías de un lado, parecía magnifica.

De repente se vieron enfrente de enormes árboles. Parecían secuoyas de tan altas, pero las espinas de un pino abundaban entre sus ramas. Dos enormes agujeros se postraban al inicio de las plantas. Y lo que no se esperaban es que de repente salieron dos figuras peludas de aquellos agujeros roídos.

Dos grandes perros peludos, de pelaje lacio y abundante, color canela, variaban a blanco en su pecho y en su enroscada y graciosa cola. Sus orejas alaciadas y largas le llegaban hasta el hocico, donde su nariz redondeada se hallaba pintada de negro. Lo más extraño eran sus ojos. De color salmón y rosa, con una pupila brillante en color azabache.

Perros guardianes.

—¿Qué son estos?—Haruna sabía que no eran cualquier tipo de perros. Pero antes de que alguna de las guerreras abría la boca para contestarles, él de ojos carmesí, se les adelantó, mostrando saber sobre el tema.

—Es un Perro Áureo—Le dijo con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pronunciar aquel extraño nombre.

—¿Perro Áureo?—Haruna preguntó aún más confundida que antes.

—Un Perro Áureo es un perro guardián que vigila ciertos territorios. Si alguien invade esos territorios, se convertirá en una fiera para defender lo que es propiedad suya—Explicó con más claridad Kinako, quien sostenía entre sus palmas, la herida abierta ocasionada por el reptil fantástico.

Aquellos perros de pelaje brillante sonrieron y juguetearon alrededor de las guerreras y les permitieron pasar a través de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

Avanzaron un par de pasos y se toparon con una colina de pasto dorado. Descendían hacía abajo a una casita abandonada, con la madera rota y ventanas y cristales fragmentados. Parecía que en cualquier momento, aquellas ruinas se caerían formando parte de la enorme pila de basura que yacía a un lado de aquella choza.

Una protesta o tal vez una pregunta, iba a salir de los labios de Haruna al ver aquellos desperdicios, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Kiku. Con un gesto de la mano les guio colina abajo. Tan solo dieron un paso sobre aquella colina, la imagen de la destrozada cabañita se distorsiono por completo. Y después la imagen desapareció, dejando en su lugar un hermoso panorama.

5 cabañas de diferentes maderas se acurrucaban en la ladera, donde una hilera de cipreses de color cobre se acomodaban. Los pájaros carpinteros taladraban la corteza de los árboles. A pesar de que fuera tarde, y el cielo nocturno hubiera aparecido, había actividad a lo largo de todo el campamento. Caballos alados eran llevados por chicos, unos más con un cuerno sobresaliendo de su crin blanca y otros más, que tenían cabeza de águila, alas y los cuartos traseros, en lugar de pezuñas, tenían garras. Una enorme fogata ardía en el centro, al rojo vivo en combinación con naranja y amarillo. La madera chispeaba bajo el fuego ardiente y las flamas llegaban tan altas que parecían llegar hasta el cielo. Y la madera cargada por algunos campistas, reaviva la tea. Un establo de caoba resaltaba a su izquierda. Y sobre una colina, una casa; pero no cualquiera, de techos y paredes de cristal y hielo, con los pilares cubiertos de escarcha; una casa de cristal puro. Y las orillas de una playa oscura se veían, de arenas doradas siendo golpeada por las olas del mar. Una imagen resaltaba en el medio, una estatua de mármol blanco, de alas y cresta. Un fénix, eso era.

A la luz del fulgor, las facciones de las guerreras eran mejor perceptibles. Kiku llevaba sus cabellos verdes ondulados hasta las rodillas. Ahora alborotados por aquella extraña aventura. Sus ojos azabaches tenían destellos marrones, y pestañas largas que los resaltaban. Kinako con sus mechones marrones y ojos de igual tono. Caminando a altura más baja y su tez, que ahora volvía al tono vainilla que le caracterizaba.

Algunos campistas ya se habían reunido alrededor de las llamas, veían hacia el cielo, las pocas estrellas que prestaban luz y la luna menguante como una sonrisa, daba un rostro al firmamento.

Había otra casa enfrente suyo. Construida con conchas y rocas y una puerta de caoba. Perilla de oro y ventanas cubiertas por telas afelpadas, con tela de terciopelo y diseños en plata. Llevando sus pálidas manos hacia el frente, tocaron la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

—¡Adelante!—Dijo una voz que parecía soñadora.

Y dieron con la sala de aquella extraña cabaña. Sillas mullidas y de antebrazos elegantes se cernían en un círculo en torno a la mesita de vidrio. Baldosas blancas recubrían el suelo, pero eran cobijados por una alfombra verde esmeralda. Y frente a ellos una mujer joven y exuberante de dicha.

Les veía con sus orbes grandes de color aguamarina, rebosantes de alegría. Sus cabellos pelirrojos-castaños atados en dos trencitas, se balanceaban graciosamente gracias a su continuo andar y un rostro salpicado de pecas e inocencia.

—¡Kinako, Kiku!—Exclamó con gozo al verles ahí. Dando saltitos, daba a conocer, a una chica de extrovertida actitud, más bien parecida a un torbellino. Pero la sonrisa que se plasmaba en su rostro, se esfumo al ver el rasguño que sobresalía del brazo de la menor.

—Una herida de basilisco—Explicó la de ojos negros. La de cabellos rojizos se llevó una mano a su boca, con asombro.

—¿¡Un basilisco!? ¡Pero hoy es día del equinoccio!—Profirió.

—¿Sabes qué significa?—La mayor formo una mueca.

—Algo muy malo, de seguro. Tendremos que avisar a Hitomiko.—Le dijo, adoptando un tono serio, que no encajaba con ella.

—¿Pero qué es el equinoccio?—La pregunta de Haruna flotó en los aires, esperando respuesta. La de ojos aguamarina, por primera vez reparó en los nuevos, y de inmediato su expresión de desasosiego, se extinguió por completo.

—¿Son nuevos?—Pregunto lo obvio, tomando entre sus yemas las vendas blanquecinas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Kidou no contestó y cuando Haruna trato de explicar, el tono chillón de la pelirroja ya le había ganado.—¡Genial! ¡El equinoccio es una etapa de transición de una estación a otra. La mano del Dios máximo regenera todas las plantas y ofrece un espectacular cuadro!—Hablaba con tal rapidez que les sorprendía que no se atragantara con su propia saliva.—¡Y celebramos con el juego de capturar la plata!—Exclamó al final, confundiendo aún más a la de cabellos azules, pero decidió desistir y recibir una explicación más tarde.

* * *

Con aquella visita se habían ganado miles de relatos no entendibles, una advertencia sobre Hitomiko, sin fin de chocolates y una extraña botellita de color ámbar.

Haruna examinaba con curiosidad aquella botella de cristal, con aquel líquido que parecía la miel que ofrecían las abejas.

—Es néctar, cura las heridas, aunque si es veneno de basilisco tardaré en recuperarme, aunque tome toda la botella—Explico Kinako.

—¿Y qué es ese juego de capturar la plata?—

—¡Oh! Una metáfora para referirse al juego—Al ver las expresiones de ambos hermanos, sabían que eso no les había aclarado todas las dudas.—Verán…primero seleccionamos 4 equipos que representan los 4 grupos del campamento. Una vez formados, tenéis de capturar a un zorro plateado, quien lo tome primero, gana el juego y como premio reciben una poción—

Si bien, todavía había detalles que no comprendían, estaba más claro que anteriormente.

—¿Hay 4 grupos?—

—Así es—Esta vez tomo la palabra Kiku—Poderes psíquicos, poderes naturales, poderes mágicos y poderes físicos—Explicó y sin decir nada más, ambas caminaron hacia la brillante y ardiente fogata que yacía en medio de todo el campamento. Le siguieron el paso los allegados, sentándose entre los numerosos campistas que ahora se mantenían observando el cielo con estrellas.

El fuego daba contrastes de luz con los rostros de los ahí llegados. 4 formaban un círculo más pequeño apegado al fuego. Y todos parecían contemplar algo increíble pero a la vez invisible. Un chica llevaba tras de sí un unicornio para atarlo a una de las ramas. De cabellos negros azabache y dos mechones albinos enmarcándole el rostro, de ojos bicolor de iris azul cielo y de vede hierba, ataba a las demás ramas aquellos caballos con cuerno.

Un chico de coletas rosadas y ojos de color cian practicaba la brisa llevando las hojas doradas de un lado a otro. Otro más de cabellos en punta y de color crema avivaba las llamas del fuego con las puntas de sus dedos.

Poco a poco se reunieron más campistas en aquel círculo, permaneciendo la más pequeña circunferencia apegada al fuego, con un chico de cabellos albinos y otro más de cabello cian. Una chica de cabellos violetas hasta la cintura observaba el cielo, y otra más de cabellos platinados atados en una coleta alta y de puntas coloreadas en negro veía a través del fuego.

Para Kidou, aquel tono peculiar de violeta le parecía conocido, pero hasta ahora permanecía hasta atrás, esperando algún anuncio por parte del líder. Los murmullos y pláticas se entrelazaban entre el aire de la noche, y parecían ajenos a los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Las llamas se tornaron de repentes áureas, y saltaron chispeantes aquellas centellas de fuego ardiente. La figura de cabellos negros y ojos brillantes, ingreso con aura seria en medio del barullo, sentenciando el silencio entre aquel campamento, las cuatro figuras parecían ajenas, o simplemente escuchaban atentos de espaldas. Seguida de aquella imponente silueta, la jovencita de cabellos chocolates y ojos morados vivaces le siguió el paso a la líder, al ver su rígido porte de alguien con poder.

Hitomiko alzo sus ojos brillantes hacía el cosmos que sobre si se expandía, con aquel tono negruzco que caracterizaba las noches, con las copas de los arboles alzándose al cielo y bailando contentos. Haruna miró curiosa hacia arriba y Kidou examino cada parte del pequeño espacio en que se encontraban de cuclillas.

Alzando la vista los campistas miraron. Aquel tono violáceo se difumino en más claro, y el verdadero espectáculo daba comienzo a partir de los segundos iniciados.

Una aurora boreal pareció sobre el cielo, con colores pasteles y brillantes y translucidos con brillantes cometas estrellados palpitando de lado a lao sobe el cielo. Los más nuevos miraban maravillados la lluvia de estrellas entre aquellas lucecillas de colores vivaces, admiraban contestos como las constelaciones mayores, adquirían colores neones. La aurora boreal se contrajo de inmediato y exploto en maravillosas luces como los fuegos artificiales. Gritos de asombro se oyeron maravillados con aquel cuadro.

El cielo entonces dejo de ser violáceo y se difumino en azules y blancos. El turquesa mezclado entre el aguamarina, el azul pálido mezclándose con el blanco y las estrellas más vivaces que nunca.

Una fuerte brisa azotó el lugar tirando las hojas cobres de los árboles y campanillas de invierno brotaron del suelo. Para sorpresa de muchos, la nieve había comenzado a caer sobre ellos, cubriendo de escarcha y consumiéndose en las flamas del fuego.

El invierno había dado comienzo.

Un fénix alado de escarcha se produjo en el cielo y luego exploto en copos pequeños. Los virotes no tardaron en llegar y aplausos reinaron el lugar. Los menores parlaban con asombro y dicha aquel espectáculo y otros más habían revivido un recuerdo hermoso más.

Hitomiko sonrió tomando entre sus manos un copo cristalino de hielo que había caído del cielo. Camino hacia el centro donde las 4 personas se hallaban sentadas, seguida de cerca por la de cabellos achocolatados. Las 4 figuras se levantaron de inmediato dando libre el paso y se escabulleron entre las sombras, y sus rostros ocultando.

La presencia de la de cabellos negros cernió de inmediato el silencio, y después de segundos mantenidos de aquella manera, llevo sus palmas una con la otra y aplaudió levemente.

—¡Que se formen los equipos para el juego!—Voceó y con estallidos y gritos de emoción, los campistas se levantaron de un golpe, y entre barullos y gritos se comenzaban a formar los grupos.

Unos más desataban los unicornio que antes, atados se hallaban. Otros más se reunieron en un pequeño grupo charlando de las posibles tácticas y otros afilaban la punta de las espadas. Pequeños grupos marchaban a la cima de una colina dorada, pasando la cabaña de herrería. Tan alta, que se podía admirar cualquier parte desde ahí. Aquellos que no querían participar en el juego se amontonaban en la colina, sentados, platicando amenamente entre tantos.

—¡Hey chicos!—Kinako corrió hacia ellos, con las vendas envolviéndole el brazo y la extraña botellita entre sus manos. Jalo del brazo de la de ojos verdes y corrió hacía la colina, indicándole a Kidou que le siguiera. El de rastas antes de avanzar, volvió a notar aquella cabellera de tonos violáceos. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Los grupos de gran cantidad, se dirigían a la ribera del río, que desembocaba en la playa. Y Hitomiko se dirigió al centro captando la atención de los numerosos equipos.

—Kotone…puedes empezar.—La de cabellos chocolates se adentró hacía el círculo, con fuertes palmadas atrajo la atención de los equipos.

Con un movimiento de su mano aperlada, una estela o tal vez una mancha de color plata, se formó en el centro, tan cerca de la fogata. Poco a poco aquella imagen borrosa y lumínica se estiraba y contraía adaptando una silueta completa. Al final tomo la imagen de un vivo zorro. Pero diferente a los demás. De pelaje tan plateado como las cadenas de plata, brillando reluciente bajo la luz de la luna, con destellos de fulgor y brillante, parecía forma una de esas estatuas que hacían de plata. Lo más llamativo no es que tuviera el pelaje de plata, si no sus ojos; como oro fundido resplandecía, como si hubieran vertido aquel material precioso en unas cuencas vacías. Brillaban por si solos, pero ni pupila ni iris se distinguía, solo oro. Como dos monedas adjuntas a su piel, tomando el lugar de los globos oculares.

—¡Que comience el juego!— Alzó su mano hacia el cielo, saltando una hilera de luz chispeante, de color lila iluminó el cielo, profiriendo un estallido cuando este toco el firmamento. Y esa fue la señal para salir corriendo.

El zorro con movimientos rápidos se apartó de inmediato de la feroz muchedumbre que trataba de atraparlo. Otros concursantes tomaban su puesto, rodeando los posibles rincones por donde aquel cánido pasara.

—¡Kousagi!—Una chica de ojos verdes claros, corría en compañía de una chica de cabellos azulados. Con los rulos enmarcándole su rostro y sus ojos verdes resplandecientes mirar hacia cualquier lado. El grupo mágico cubría gran parte del bosque y debían estar atentos a cualquier visible mancha platinada.

La oscuridad dificultaba la vista, pero el brillo del pelo de aquel animal, era suficiente para poderse guiar. El zorro se interpuso entre el camino de ambas.

—¡Aoi! ¡Atrápalo!—Grito la de cabellos rubios, y Aoi se lanzó en contra del animal, pero una daga se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Olvídenlo! ¡Es mío!—Un chico de cabellos rosados y ojos gatunos saltó sobre ellas, para lograr atrapar al cánido.

—¡Esta vez no Atsuya!—Kousagi tomo entre sus manos el hacha de resplandeciente brillo y trato de golpear al de cabellos rosados. Aquel juego, solo tenía una regla, no lastimar gravemente a los demás.

El menor de los Fubuki desvió aquel golpe. Y ensartándose en una pelea, se olvidaron por completo del mamífero, quien dispuesto a marcharse, avanzaba a paso lento.

—¡Idiotas!—Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como el jade se les adelanto por completo. Y con una segur corto cuatro lianas sobre el zorrito. El animal era demasiado astuto como para dejarse encerrar entre cuatro lianas y corrió presuroso saliendo del bosque. Formo una mueca en su pálido rostro y con un gesto burlón se despidió del trío que se hallaba peleando.

—¡Miyoko!—Kousagi observó a la chica de cabellos negros azabaches marcharse, desvió la atención del chico, lista para lanzarse en contra de ella, pero una gruesa capa de hielo le cubrió las piernas.

—Seré yo quien valla por ese animal—Y se despidió de ellas para correr en dirección de Miyoko.

El zorro salió presuroso del bosque, resbala continuamente gracias a la hilera de hielo que Atsuya trataba de hacer, y seguido de cerca por la rápida de Miyoko, quien trataba también de esquivar la escarcha que le era lanzada. Con sus patas afelpadas se dirigió a la litoral de playa, donde dos siluetas ya les esperaban.

Y el cánido corrió el grave error de saltar a las olas que rugían furibundas debido a los vientos que pasaban y soplaban.

—¡Atrapadlo!—La voz de un chico resonó a lo lejos y una hilera de hielo que parecía incluso más poderosa y frígida que la de aquel chico de cabellos rosados, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la morena, para lograr detenerla.

Una figura de cabellos salmón y de piel morena trato de atraparlo, pero aquel mamífero se sambutió en el agua, nadando al pequeño islote donde la estatua del fénix abría sus alas. Entonces una ola le cayó encima empapando su brillante pelaje, y la corriente se desvió lanzando al cánido al lado contrario.

La joven de cabellos habanos y de ojos azul cielo, ataba de detener al pequeño animal entre sus brazos, si no fuera porque entonces una filosa espada le pasó rozando.

El mismo chico de cabellos cian y de ojos ambarinos, corría en dirección hacia ellos, tomando entre sus manos un cuchillo pequeño. Seguida de cerca las restantes figuras que permanecían apegadas al fuego, empuñando y alzando sus armas.

Hasta que una fuerte brisa paso. Les bloqueo el camino a ambas chicas de cabellos albinos y violetas, y junto con ellas, aquel chico de ojos felinos y tez vainilla. El único libre era aquel chico de cabellos tan blancos y ojos tan fríos como dos cubos de hielo.

El de coletas y ojos azules ingresó en el mar y tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño cánido. Si bien tenían que capturarlo, tenía que llevarlo donde se encontraba Hitomiko.

La ribera del río.

—¡Maldito Kirino!—Rugió Kariya y escapó de aquella brisa tan fría. Se formó un golpe de viento, mandando hacia atrás a las dos chicas. La de cabellos violáceos fue lanzada contra un árbol y la de cabellos albinos rodo por el suelo.

Kariya corrió en dirección hacía donde Kirino corría, y haciendo una seña, varios chicas y chicas le siguieron el paso. Una chica de cabellos rubios y mechas azules trataba de evitar los pedazos de hielo que Atsuya comenzaba a crear y sus ojos azules verdosos mirándole furiosa.

Otra chica más de cabellos color miel, con destellos rojizos y de ojos felinos color ámbar trataba de esquivar las estocadas por parte de un chico de cabellos plateados e idéntico a Atsuya. Hacía poco que ella y Miyoko al campamento habían ingresado, sin embargo, sabían muy bien la pelea.

Mientras que Kariya corría, adentrándose en el bosque para seguirle el paso.

Las hierbas crecían largas y amarillentas, debido a la época del año. Y el de cabellos azulados se vio rodeado por los árboles inmensos con sus ramas, ahora vacías, sin ningún rastro de hojas. Ranmaru le llevaba ventaja, pero eso no impedía que el ganara. Llevaban un año y medio sin ganar, pero ahora serían el número uno en el juego.

Kirino daba todo lo que podía, sus piernas las sentía entumecidas y el zorro temblaba entre sus brazos, debido al miedo de que alguien le agarrara tan furtivamente. Veía hacia atrás de vez en cuando, para mirar a Masaki quien a 4 metros de distancia, trataba de alcanzarle. Con su carcaj de flechas y su arco de madera, y la funda de su espada colgada a su cinturón.

Corría y corría y se le parecía eterno. No veía rastro del agua o de algún manantial, tampoco la presencia sonora podía escuchar, y el de coletas se preguntaba, si estaría tomando el camino equivocado. Pero no lo estaba.

Un tenue ruido le llamo. La corriente de agua, sin duda alguna. Se impulsó más, acelerando el paso.

Tan cerca de ganar, solo un poco más. Después de un año sin ganar, esta vez si iban a ganar. Solo 5 metros más, y ya iba a llegar. Hasta que eso pasó.

Un flecha atravesó su piel y desgarro su carne. Nadie lo había notado, pero debajo de aquel pantalón, llevaba la venda cubriendo una herida, que ahora debería estar abierta gracias a la flecha. Sentía el feroz agotamiento azotando sus piernas, y el dolor atizando cada parte de su torrente sanguíneo. Las vendas se tiñeron de rojo y las gotas de rojos descendieron debajo de la gasa.

El zorrito tembló como si pudiera sentir el sufrimiento de Kirino y él solo trataba de mantenerse en pie. Se arrancó la saeta de su piel, sintiendo una horrible punzada de dolor. Y la reconoció.

Una flecha del carcaj de Kariya.

Reconocería la punta de metal en cualquier parte. La madera de nogal algo vieja y carcomida. Era de Kariya. Pero algo le llamo la atención, un olor tan extraño provenía de la punta de la sagita. Veneno.

Ahora, Masaki se volvía un tramposo. La única regla que tenía el juego "No dañar a los demás, gravemente" Y había sido rota. La flecha estaba envenenada, y ya podía sentir el ardor del tóxico recorrerle y quemarle la piel.

Kariya se aproximó corriendo y miro confundido como Kirino trataba de caminar normalmente, con las gotas de sangre cubriendo los vendajes. Antes de preguntar, Kirino giro y le miró furibundo, soltando al cánido quien los veía con sorpresa en sus orbes de oro fundido.

—¡Eres un tramposo!—Aquella exclamación enfureció y sorprendió a Masaki.

—¿¡Un tramposo?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Lanzaste está flecha! ¡Con veneno!

—¿¡Cómo?! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!

—¿Ah no? ¡¿Y qué es esto?! ¡¿Una galleta?!—Y le azoto en su cara la flecha de metal

—¿¡Y porque me acusas a mí!? ¡Mis flechas no están oxidadas como esas!

—¡Me importa un bledo si están oxidadas o no! ¡¿Quién más tendría flechas de metal!?

—¡No tengo ni idea, pero es obvio que yo no fui!

—¡Maldito tramposo!—Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el de cabellos cian empujo a Kirino más allá, llegando al final, al rio. Donde Hitomiko esperaba, lo que no se esperaba es que los que llegaran estuvieran a punto de comenzar una pelea.

Kariya sacó, tomando entre sus manos la empuñadora de su filosa espada, produciendo a su vez aquel chirrido de metal. Kirino por su parte tomo entre sus manos aquella daga de 30 cm y la empuño con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Una estocada por parte de Kariya y Ranmaru terminó en medio de las aguas del río.

—¡Nadie me llama tramposo!

Poco a poco los demás jugadores se reunieron en la rivera, observando la pelea que se formaba en medio del riachuelo. Un líder contra un campista normal. Los murmullos y expresiones preocupadas no tardaron en llegar. El zorrito temblaba de temor, quien de alguna manera se había metido en medio de ambos. Con las puntas de aquellos objetos afilados, casi rozarle el cuello.

Ambos se veían tan furiosos que jamás habían visto esas expresiones sobre sus rostros. Tal era su enojo, que sus poderes tomaban el control. Una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar, haciendo danzar a los árboles y las rocas comenzaron a temblar al igual que los objetos que los demás campistas usaban como arma.

Hitomiko parecía más pálida de lo normal y parecía igual de confundida que los otros. ¿Las razones de una pelea de esa magnitud? Les era desconocida.

Kirino trataba de esquivar las estocadas por parte de Kariya él con furia trataba de ensartarle la punta de su daga. Después de unos minutos tratando de golpearse y con Kirino a punto de desmayarse, Hitomiko reacciono y decidió detenerlos. Hasta que eso sucedió.

Una fuerte luz blanca comenzó a brillar, justo debajo y entre la patas del zorro. Rebotando contra su pelaje brilloso, la iluminación crecía y brillaba de forma poderosa. Los ojos de ambos chicos bajaron de inmediato, observando estupefactos, la reluciente luz. La brisa cesó de repente, parando en seco el meno de los árboles y las cosas y piedras dejaron de temblar y girar.

Un remolino se comenzó a formar, justo donde la luz brillaba, el cánido salió corriendo para ocultarse entre las piernas de Kotone, quien con sus preocupados ojos morados miraba la potente luz. Kariya y Kirino avanzaron hacia atrás, siendo que el de coletas fue de inmediato ayudado, debido a la profunda herida que se marcaba sobre su pierna.

Los rayos de la luminiscencia crecían tanto, que se veían tan luminosos que no podían ver. Tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos ante aquella.

Un canto hermoso resonó por el lugar. Los brillantes rayos de luz redujeron, permitiéndoles ver . Abrieron sus ojos impactados por lo que podían ver.

La luz se transformó a rojo carmesí de repente. Y de las aguas surgió con su temple majestuoso y hermoso. El fénix rojo.

Cual mítica ave, desplego sus alas con una canto incluso más maravilloso que el del ruiseñor o el jilguero. Sus ojos tan hermosos como las galaxias o el cosmos. Como el fuego refulgiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo, y sus plumas tan hermosas como las flamas que habían decorado la fogata. Su pico cual golondrina y su cresta como una vela. Se le veía translucido al ser solo el fantasma de algo más maravilloso.

Los más jóvenes miraban con un brillo característico de asombro. Otros más miraban maravillados aquel fantasma.

El hermoso pájaro abrió sus relucientes alas y camuflándose entre las flamas del fuego, comenzó a planear, tan hermoso y tan característico del fénix. Volaba, girando alrededor de todos, les veía con sus ojos tan hermosos, en representación del infinito cosmos, con galaxias, cometas y estrellas, todas grabadas con un cincel sobre sus globos oculares. Se postro en la pierna de Kirino y derramo sus lágrimas translucidas sobre su herida. La sangre comenzó a desaparecer de repente y Ranmaru se irguió, retomando su normal andar, liberándose del veneno que avanzaba lento por todo su cuerpo. Siguió aleteando sus alas y esquivando los jóvenes que miraban asombrados. Aquellos que observaban desde la colina, ya habían bajado y habían admirado aquel mítico pájaro.

Giró dos veces alrededor de Hitomiko y luego desvió su camino, se irguió desplegando sus alas y abrió su pico cual golondrina, estirando su cuello como cisne y…habló. Habló con aquella cantarina, soñadora y hermosa voz, imponiendo el silencio sobre todos ellos.

_La profecía marcada ha dado comienzo_

_Aquellas personas destinadas, debéis marchar en la madrugada_

_El cruel mal se está levantando_

_Para eso deberán buscar los 8 artilugios dorados_

_Enfréntense a los monstruos que han resucitado_

_Las virtudes desaparecen, ustedes deben cumplir con el oráculo_

_Salvad el mundo, guerreros_

Con el fluir de sus palabras retomando, alzó de nuevo el vuelo, aleteando hasta os cielos, dejaba tras de sí una estela constituida de fuego, finas hebras áureas entrelazadas unas con otras, chispeantes como las mismas brasas. Canto de nuevo, dejando atrás el campamento. Y voló hasta el cielo, y desaparecer como la flama de una vela.

El silencio reino en el lugar después de la marcha del fénix. Hitomiko había empalidecido aún más, Kotone incluso se había encogido en su lugar, abrazando entre sus brazos al zorrito de plata y Sakura de nuevo había unido sus labios en una firme recta que no combinaba con su personalidad. Todos los demás no sabían exactamente qué había ocurrido, solo algo malo, era lo único que figuraba.

Los murmullos llenaron el aire de inmediato, cuchicheos se entremezclaban en el aire y desfilaban danzando como siseos, en compañía de la brisa nocturna. Hitomiko frunció el ceño después de un rato.

—¡Los líderes, a la casa de cristal!

De entre la muchedumbre que había callado de nuevo, salieron desfilando una fila recta de cuatro personas. Lo mismos que se habían formado en un círculo más apegado a la hoguera.

Kariya iba al frente, había perdido el ceño fruncido y el enojo. Detrás le era seguido por una chica de cabellos rubios platinos, sujetados en una coleta alta, con sus puntas onduladas coloreadas de negro. Dos tirabuzones perfilando su rostro y marcando sus ojos heterocromos. El mismo chico de cabellos albinos y de ojos como el mismo hielo, le seguía con su rostro tan frío. Hasta el final, iba la misma chica de cabellos violetas, tan oscuros como el negro, combinando con sus ojos violáceos con destellos morados y marcados y delineados por sombra oscura.

Kidou le siguió el rastro y la sorpresa no tardó en llegar. Conocía a la perfección aquella chica de piel pálida. Rin Dakiro ¿Desde cuándo dejo de verla?

Las cuatro personas caminaban seguidas de las muchas vistas. Hitomiko caminaba a grandes zancadas y Kotone miraba con desasosiego todo el lugar, tal era su preocupación que aún mantenía entre sus brazos aquel zorro plateado. Sakura parecía haber reaccionado y les siguió el paso apresurada.

Una vez apartados y retomado el lugar de aquella lejana colina donde la casita resplandecía. Los campistas salieron de las profundidades del bosque frondoso para llegar al centro del vivaque. Charlaban preocupados entre todos sobre lo ocurrido, llegaron a una conclusión: Algo muy malo debía ocurrir. El fantasma del fénix nunca salía y la única manera de comunicarse con él, era visitar las tres estatuas que estaban siendo colocadas en el campamento.

La casita de cristal era mucho más hermosa de cerca. De paredes, puerta y ventana de vidrio perfecto. Con techo incluso de hasta el más fino vidriado. La puerta era tan delicada que tenía que ser empujada con la precisión adecuada. ¿El interior? Incluso más hermoso que la fachada.

La mesa era de hielo puro con un copo esculpido. Y las sillas de cristal se alineaban frente al comedor. Los adornos eran construidos como figurillas de cristal y hielo.

Hitomiko avanzó, con sus pasos resonando por la vacía casa. Se postro donde el solio más grande encabezada y Kotone se arrebulló en un rincón. Sakura permanecía en las afueras vigilando la puerta y tratando de oír lo que fuera que dijeran.

Los cuatro líderes se sentaron sobre las delicadas sillas que parecían que hasta con un solo movimiento, se fragmentarían en pedazos pequeños. El silencio permanecía en la habitación hasta que Hitomiko habló.

—Sabéis la razón de porque están aquí—Su tono era tan serio y tan frío que incluso daba miedo.

—Por la profecía ¿No es así?—Suzuno tomo la palabra

—Una profecía de la cual no estamos conscientes ¿Nos podría explicar a qué se refiere el fantasma del fénix?—Masaki se había inclinado para lograr preguntar

—Lamentablemente, aún no deben estar enterados del verdadero oráculo. Pero han oído al fénix

—¿Y tiene alguna solución a lo que dijo?—Fue el turno de la rubia platinada hablar. Con aquel tono serio por el que todos la conocían

—Sí…Una búsqueda, salir del campamento—Fue suficiente para alarmar a los cuatro

—¿¡Salir del campamento!?

—Creo, Hitomiko-san, que no se ha enterado de la situación, pero un basilisco atacó a Nanobana, Momoko y los nuevos. En equinoccio, por lo tanto y debido a las otras circunstancias, los monstruos han vuelto. Si salimos de aquí, nos perseguirán de inmediato y además, todavía no tenemos el perfecto control sobre nuestros poderes—Rin retomo compostura, ladeando sus cabellos violetas.

—No importa.—Aquel fue un duro golpe—No conocen lo que sucede en el mundo de los mortales ¿Verdad?—Se dirigieron miradas confusas tratando de adivinar

—Las virtudes están desapareciendo y eso dará lugar al comienzo de un terrible villano.

* * *

Kinako parecía al borde de la exasperación. Caminaba de un lado a otro, exasperada sin saber que realizar. Aunque era normal ya que le preocupaba lo dicho por el fénix. Caminaba en círculos, azotando sus pies contra la tierra. ¿Qué quería decir? No tenía ni idea de que eran los ocho artilugios dorados ni mucho menos a que se refería con lo de "las virtudes están desapareciendo"

—Kinako-san, deberías relajarte—La chica de cabellos habanos que anteriormente trato de atrapar al zorro en el agua, hizo acto presente al lado de la castaña.

—Descuida Himeko. Estoy solo pensando en lo que dijo el fénix.

—¿Qué crees que está sucediendo?

—No lo sé. Algo terriblemente mal, pero no sabría darte la respuesta correcta.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, admirando el cielo nocturno, donde el fénix había desaparecido en medio de llamas y fuego.

* * *

—¿No sabéis lo que son las ocho virtudes?—La pelea entre Hitomiko y los cuatro líderes se había reavivado. Ella se negaba contarles la profecía marcada hace 50 años y ellos se rehusaban a una posible búsqueda. Y ahora allí estaban, en silencio, sin saber que responder a la pregunta de Hitomiko. La morena lanzó un suspiro al aire, tratando de relajarse—Los ocho artilugios son objeto que mantienen las virtudes en su núcleo. Fueron creadas por el Dios máximo antes de los mismos espíritus.—Menciono el final de su relato.

—¿Así que lo que quiere, es que vallamos a buscarlos?—Fuusuke pregunto

—¿Y qué hay de los herederos y los espíritus? Se supone que son ellos quien mantienen las esencias sobre el planeta ¿Por qué debemos buscarlos nosotros?—Kariya formuló aquella extraña pregunta

—Los herederos aún no llegan a un nivel máximo de poder. No es suficiente para salvar las virtudes y los espíritus están demasiado debilitados. Han ocurrido demasiados problemas.

—¿Y por qué especialmente nosotros?—La de cabellos albinos habló.

—Yumeko…el oráculo así está marcado—Dialogó la de ojos azules—Está decidido, viajaran en compañía de 5 campistas por cada grupo. Hablaré con el fénix y ustedes márchense y espérenme en la fogata—Dicho esto, Hitomiko dio por finalizada la conversación y avanzó hacía la puerta.

Los cuatro líderes la vieron marchar, seguida de una muy temblorosa Kotone. Salieron a la puerta, donde Hitomiko avanzaba hacía el bosque, a recitar y comunicarse con el fantasma del fénix, en aquella estatua que permanecía entre los árboles. Sakura les miró preocupada. Todo era tan turbado.

Los cuatro descendieron por la colina y llegaron donde los demás campistas se encontraban. Todos le vieron y recurrieron a preguntarles, sin embargo, Sakura se situó en medio de ellos, y formando aquella faceta tan gélida, desistieron el intento.

Esperaban a Hitomiko con ansias, quien parecía tardar toda una eternidad. Llego con sus cabellos algo agitados y Kotone casi asfixiando al pobre animal de plata. Todos guardaron silencio al verla llegar, con sus labios chocando firmemente y aquella aura de seriedad mezclada con molestia o tal vez angustia.

Formaron un semi círculo, esperando a que Hitomiko diera a conocer sus palabras. Pero hubo un profundo silencio durante eternos minutos. Como si el reloj invisible se hubiera detenido o creado una paradoja de tiempo. Como si de repente nadie pudiera hablar o respirar. La mujer inhaló profundo antes de hablar.

—¡Comienza una búsqueda!—Fue lo que dijo y aquellas palabras bastaron para confundir, asustar y preocupar a todos los demás. Diminutos murmullos se escucharon tenues a lo lejos como el rozar y el movimiento de las pocas hojas que aún quedaban en el suelo.

—¡5 de cada grupo, partirán mañana en compañía de sus líderes!—Nadie creía aquellos gritos—¡Un laurel rojo se presentará en sus habitaciones a la media noche, a aquellos que son aptos para realizar esta búsqueda. El fénix ha hablado. Ningún minuto más y quien no tenga aquella planta no irá! ¡Buscadme a las 12:30 en la casa de cristal y hablaremos más!— Vieron a la mujer alejarse de inmediato, detonando confusión sobre todos los presentes. ¿Realizar una búsqueda? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué les dijo a los líderes? Sin embargo preguntas como esas no pudieron dar a los cuatro jefes de cada grupo, pues partieron en compañía de Hitomiko hacia la casa de cristal. Esperando hasta la media noche para saber quiénes serían los afortunados de ir en esta peligrosa aventura.

* * *

Esa noche, todos trataban de permanecer despiertos. Observaban atentamente sus cuartos donde cualquier objeto rojo apareciera. Un laurel escarlata les había dicho.

La noche había entrado y todo parecía en silencio, conteniendo la respiración como si el peligro fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

Tic Tac, sonaba el reloj de mesa. Tic Tac avanzaba el segundero. Aquella cadencia que habían mantenido hace 60 años, se hubiera roto. Como si aquella partitura esquematizada hubiera cambiado de repente y todo se transformara en una ruidosa y desentonada orquesta.

Sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y sus ojos azules esperando la llegada de la media noche. Acostada sobre el lecho, para después embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura.

Tan Tan, sonó la campana del reloj. Las doce en punto marcaban aquel aparato. Y la brisa calurosa como si fuera verano ingresó a su habitación, tan cálida, quitando de lado la temperatura gélida. Y ahí hizo acto presente, las hojas constituidas a la rama, de rojo tan brillante como las llamas de alguna fogata, tan rojo como la sangre derramada. El laurel resplandecía de carmesí, sobre su mesa de noche, a un lado de su lámpara.

—He sido seleccionada.

* * *

¡Uff! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (¿) Bueno, ahí hay una introducción al tema y a lo que esta sucediendo.

No salen todos los Oc's como es el primer cap, y a unos solo los he mencionado. Pero saldrán todos a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Aún me faltan los Oc's de: SetsukaSachiko25 y Auroxx G. Hernandess. Para la próxima semana, lo espero Ahorita no había problema porque no iban a salir todos xD

Y quisiera aclarar algunas cosas: **Aclaraciones:**

Diferencia de los poderes de Shirou, Atsuya y Suzuno. Atsuya es capaz de hacer nada más hielo, y escarcha, pero ocuparía gran parte de su poder al no saber muy bien el manejarlo. En caso de Shirou el maneja más bien la nieve, crear hielo ocuparía gran parte de su poder. Suzuno [al ser el líder del grupo de la naturaleza] Tiene más dominio sobre los poderes. Puede congelar todo una ciudad si así lo desea [cosa que Atsuya y Shirou no podrían hacer] Una gran ejemplo sería Elsa de la película "Frozen" xD

Los oc´s que salen aquí que son propiedad mía, no son Oc's realmente. Son personajes de series, otros animes, películas que he puesto para llenar los espacios. Kotone por ejemplo, es una versión más grande Sofía de la película/serie "Sofia the first" "Princesita Sofía" "Sofía primera" Aunque algo más miedosa que el personaje. Sakura es una versión completa de Anna de la película "Frozen: Una aventura congelada"

Hay cuatro equipos/grupos que dividen el campamento, tal y como lo he mencionado: Poderes naturales, poderes psíquicos, poderes físicos y poderes mágicos. Los poderes naturales son aquellos que se relacionan con la naturaleza, ya sea por el dominio de los elementos u otra cosa, su líder es Suzuno Fuusuke que maneja el poder del hielo. Los poderes psíquicos son aquellos que están relacionados con las mentes, su líder es Kariya Masaki quien tiene el poder de mover las cosas con la mente. Los poderes físicos son aquellos que son los comunes de los superhéroes [no sé explicarme xD] como volar, máxima velocidad, hacerse invisible, visión de rayos X, etc., su líder es Yumeko Suotome [Oc de Sakura Daishi] [La chica de cabellos rubios xD] Su poder atmosferoquinesis [cambiar el clima] Decidí ponerla en físico y convertirla en líder [Una disculpa por no preguntarles] gracias a su poder tan raro. El grupo mágico, son aquellos poderes que están relacionados con la magia [No ¿En serio? xD] Su líder es Rin Dakiro [Oc de Clarisse-Mitsuko] [También una disculpa por no preguntarles antes] Su poder es regeneración.

Las personalidades de los Oc's probablemente aquí no estén bien descritas, pero en adelante tratare de llevar a cabo sus personalidades.

Creo que no les dije antes pero, este fic será una combinación de: IE, IEGO, IEGO CS, IEGO GALAXY. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por no decirles antes, pero se me fue ese detalle! QwQ

Creo que es todo, me despido…bueno, espero que les guste el capítulos xD

Bye Bye ;9 ¿Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, pelotas rellenas de bombas (¿)?


	3. Donde las raíces del bosque comienzan

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, Inazuma Eleven Galaxy no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso por diversión. Ni los Oc´s aquí presentes [A excepción de Himeko] son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Forest where the roots begin**

La noche extendía su manto por todo el campamento, cobijando en sus brazos la luna llena y llenando de vida todo el firmamento. Las ramas desnudas de los cipreses se agitaban gracias a la fresca brisa que el viento soplaba y las casitas se mantenían acurrucadas en la ladera del vivaque.

Pero a pesar de aquel dulce paisaje, el aura que envolvía todo el lugar, desencajaba por completo en aquel panorama. La tensión era perceptible en cada rincón de la oscuridad, cobijaba la frustración y sembraba el miedo en los más pequeños campistas. Porque el reloj invisible ya había dado comienzo la media noche, y preguntas irremediables se formulaban en la mente de todos aquellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brillante, cálido y hermoso, el laurel escarlata resplandecía posado sobre la madera de albaricoque que armaban los muebles de cada habitación. Sus ojos no parecían marchar a algún otro lado, veían de forma minuciosa cada hoja, unida a la rama en potente fulgor.

Tic Tac, avanzaban los minutos casi eternos para los seleccionados. Deberían marchar a las 12:30 para hablar más y aclarar aquel torrente de dudas que fluía a forma rápida. Tic Tac, el segundero caminaba lo más veloz que podía, dejando atrás a su hermano minutero, que paciente esperara para dar un paso más. Tic Tac, la manecilla más grande se movía marcando los números gruesos que resaltaban detrás del cristal. Tic Tac, cantaban los minutos entrelazando sus manos y marchando veloces pero a la vez lentos.

Tan Tan, canturrearon felices de llegar al esperado objetivo, aun entrelazadas de sus muñecas, aún en medio de su andar eterno.

Los nervios afloraron en su interior, en otros más era dicha de resaltar sobre los demás, los otros era desasosiego para ver lo que ocurriría. Sus pasos silenciosos marcados sobre la madera de las cabañas, que por dentro parecían más grandes que alguna mansión, con sus respectivas habitaciones colocadas, y las numerosas puertas que sobre el pasillo se cernían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pasto crujió bajo el zapato de aquellos, y se doblegaron bajo su peso. Sus pasos amortiguados gracias al fango, y marchaban solo en compañía del ulular de alguna lechuza. Un total de 20 figuras oscuras salieron por las cuatro puertas que conformaban las cabañas. Sin poder verse bien a los rostros gracias a la poca luz que la luna brindaba en ese punto.

Los insectos eran sus únicos acompañantes, seguidos de las diminutas ramitas que se fragmentaban y el pasto, ahora seco y amarillento. Sus zancadas al compás de aquella brisa, bailando un ritmo en compañía de las ramas, jugando entre los cantos de las cigarras y escabulléndose de aquella lechuza lejana, que postrada sobre una rama, miraba con sus ojos ambarinos las numerosas figuras que se habían formado en grupo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Parecían caminar a su propia condena, y otros más miraban contentos, la viva oportunidad de oro de resaltar sobre los demás. Su objetivo se le veía brillar allá en la colina, majestuosa e imponente, a pesar de ser solamente, algo muy frágil. Un solo grupo se dispuso a avanzar, y una sola persona se dignó a tocar.

De cabellos dorados que brillaban en compañía de aquellas chispas de ensueño que la casa de cristal ofrecía, danzando un vals tan armónico como las notas de un arpa. Y sus ojos aguamarina enfocados en un solo punto de aquella mágica casita. Formo su mano en un puño y con sus nudillos vainillas, llamó sobre aquella puerta, hecha de hielo y resaltando en el precioso vidriado.

Se abrió en dos partes, abriéndose por sí sola y dando paso a su interior. Lucía más hermoso de lo que pudieron imaginar. La escarcha se enredaba cual hiedra sobre los pilares de hielo que mantenían firme la construcción. Figurillas talladas a cristal, esplendoroso y portante de un aura de ensueño; desde cisnes hasta delfines que saltaban en un mar invisible, sostenidos por espirales representantes de una ola. Muebles largos se expandían por aquella sala, y candelabros que relucían como plata desfilaban unidos y hermosos a aquellas paredes del techo. La mesa de hielo puro, con un copo esculpido en el centro y numerosas sillas que se amontonaban a lo largo de la mesa. Y gracias a aquel temple y material, el frío era más notable una vez adentro.

Los ojos azules y potentes de Hitomiko les vieron directamente, unos apartaron la mirada de tan furibunda y extraña que tenía en sus facciones y otros más mantuvieron sus orbes fijos en los de ella, produciendo un contacto visual que soltaba chispas. La de cabellos negros se irguió aún más [si es que era posible] y les miro con ese halo de misterio exótico. Las figuras se sentaron una a una en las sillas de granizo, en compañía de sus respectivos líderes.

—Sabéis la razón de porque están aquí.

* * *

Sus pasos amortiguados por el lodo y una que otra fina ramita que se había quebrado, era lo único que le aseguraba la soledad en aquel cielo nocturno, nada más ella. Sus cabellos marrones se ondeaban como una bandera y sus ojos castaños veían hacía todos lados.

La casa de cristal se veía tan cerca [pues estaba a tan solo 5 cm de ella] Y puso su planta del pie lo más lento posible, buscando amortiguar el ruido lo mejor que podía. Se colocó aún lado de aquellas paredes y era obvio que le mostraba el contenido de toda la casa. Esculturas, plantas hechas incluso con escarcha y la enorme mesa de hielo puro donde los labios de Hitomiko se movían sin cesar. Podía verles pero no escucharles. Se inclinó aún más tratando de agudizar su sentido del oído, buscando escuchar el motivo de la plática, pero solo entendiendo murmullos intangibles. Se escabullo en los arbustos porque ellos también le podían observar, y trato de pegar su oreja al cristal y…

—¿Kinako?

La de cabellos castaños cayó hacia al frente, estampando su rostro en un charco de lodo. Aquella figura femenina se inclinó para verle, y la de ojos cafés se levantó apresuradamente. Con los nervios haciéndole temblar y su brillo de inocencia y paz, ser suplantado por el miedo a ser descubierta, en misteriosas acciones. Pero cuando la luna les iluminó, le pudo contemplar, relajándose en el acto al ver de quien se trataba.

De cabellos color miel alaciados hasta su estrecha cintura. Con una capa corta a los hombros, uniforme y prolija hacia al lado derecho y un mechón desalineado al lado izquierdo. La capa más larga que caía hasta su cintura, era tomada en dos coleas finas y a la vez graciosas. Sus orbes grandes le miraban con inquietud al descubrir su compañera de cabaña.

—¡Akeru! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Exclamó

—Te preguntaría lo mismo.—La de cabellos marrones formo una mueca.

—Estoy tratando de escuchar a Hitomiko. Quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto.

—Vaya, yo vine a hacer lo mismo, es más, llegue 8 minutos antes que tú—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué has escuchado?

—Primero quítate de ahí o te verán.—Tomo de su muñeca a la de cabellos marrones y la aparto del punto donde se encontraban, se ocultaron tras unos arbustos ahora dorados y la de cabellos miel comenzó a hablar.

—Es una búsqueda. Están planeando salir del campamento para buscar a los herederos de los espíritus.—Comenzó a redactar en susurros tenues.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué van a buscar a los ocho herederos?

—Ya sabes lo que dijo el fénix…deben buscar los 8 artilugios .

—¿Pero qué rayos son los ocho artilugios?—Casi grito.

—¡Shh! Te oirán…los ocho artilugios son objetos que mantienen el núcleo de las virtudes dentro de sí. Son cosas muy poderosas al mantener vigiladas las esencias, fueron creados antes que los espíritus por el Dios máximo.—Kinako guardó silencio, mirándole con sorpresa.—Saldrán a buscarlos y protegerlos.

—Espera un momento…¿Y para que quieren buscarlos?

Akeru lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Nos hemos distanciado mucho de los humanos, que no sabemos lo que sucede con ellos. Las virtudes, Kinako, están desapareciendo.

—¿¡Desapareciendo?!

—¡Shhhh! Cállate y mantente más abajo, a lo mejor te oyeron. Claro que están desapareciendo Kinako; ya no hay amor, y el odio aumenta en los corazones de los humanos, la amistad se está extinguiendo, la multitud se ha vuelto hipócrita y traicionera, las personas se vuelven negligentes y miedosas, aburridas y sin ningún motivo en la vida. Parece ser que solo hay tristeza y agonía ¡Nada es como antes!

—¿Pero porque no nos lo dijeron antes!?

—No puede ser así Kinako.

—No importa…pero hay algo que no entiendo…si son las ocho esencias lo que resguardan los artilugios ¿Por qué deben buscarlos ellos? ¿No deben hacerse cargo de todo eso, los herederos y los mismos espíritus?

Akeru negó con la cabeza.

—Los espíritus han tratado de hacer todo lo posible, están muy debilitados ¿Las razones? Hitomiko no las quiere explicar. Y los herederos no tienen fuerza y poder necesarios para lograr fortalecer las virtudes. Todo recae en nuestra responsabilidad…—La expresión de Kinako era indescifrable, una combinación de miedo, frustración y tristeza. Desasosiego y enojo grabados. Miles de emociones le asaltaron.—Además, todo forma parte de una sola profecía.—Kinako alzó la cabeza, esta vez solo con una expresión: sorpresa. Pero antes de habla o pronunciar alguna oración, la de cabellos miel negó.

—¿Pero quién los está haciendo?

—Un terrible villano que surgió hace mucho, pero Hitomiko lo dijo tan bajo que no escuché su nombre. Era como si no quisiera nombrarlo…no, como si estuviera prohibido pronunciarlo.—Fue lo último que dijo

* * *

—Los esperare en los árboles dorados.—La de cabellos negros anunció, levantándose de su asiento y mirándoles de forma tan fría y persistente.

Hitomiko avanzó dejando atrás el comedor y antes de poder salir, habló

—Hablaré con el fénix.—Y por último, sus ojos se clavaron directo a los cuatro líderes.

Y sin más se alejó, dejando tras de sí la misma tensión que los mantenía en un jaula de barrotes de desasosiegos. Pajarillos encerrados en sí mismos. Se vieron, y sin más, salieron en silencio, sin decir más, porque no había necesidad de hablar. Sería peligroso pero interesante.

Porque el mundo dependía de ellos. Las virtudes dependían de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las figuras desfilaron en hileras desordenadas y en un silencio tan profundo, que no era normal verles de aquella manera. Kinako y Akeru, se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación. Asintieron con una leve sonrisa escapando de sus labios y se retiraron corriendo velozmente a sus respectivas cabañas. Sin ser vistas.

* * *

Los colores oscuros comenzaban a difuminarse, formando una colorida paleta de azules. Una que otra nube se arremolinaba en el cielo y las estrellas titilaban brillantes como luceros, como diamantes incrustados en una tela de la mejor calidad. El frío viento soplaba contento, con su boca agrietada y frígida, volaba casi en círculos y produciendo esa baja temperatura.

Los enormes árboles que simulaban ser secuoyas, crecían gigantes y se alzaban sobre ellos. Lo más extraño, era que permanecían con sus copas frondosas, con hojas chapadas y circulares creciendo de cada gruesa rama. Sus raíces enormes que sobresalían del fango y de la tierra, se entrelazaban entre ellas formando una red, y unos ronquidos caninos se formaban allá después de las mismas.

El grupo de veinte personas se agrupaban entre ellos, todos murmurando entre ellos, abrazándose los brazos con el gélido contacto y esperando que Hitomiko hiciera aparición sobe aquellas colinas. Las colinas Stately.

En el grupo de la naturaleza, marchaban los cinco reunidos en compañía de su líder. El mismo chico de cabellos rosados y ojos gatunos, miraba el ambiente fanfarroneando en compañía de Fudou, un chico perteneciente al grupo psíquico. La misma chica de cabellos habanos y ojos azules, menuda y encogida escuchaba atentamente lo que le dijera la líder del grupo mágico. El chico idéntico a Atsuya, llevaba el nombre de Shirou y permanecía en compañía de la chica de cabellos verdes…Kiku. Una chica de cabellos albinos sujetados en una coleta alta, con sus puntas violáceas ondeándose en compañía del viento y sus ojos zafiro mirando el penetrante firmamento. Y su colgante de luna creciente, una huella de lobo y una cabeza de dragón, volaba en compañía de sus largos cabellos.

En el grupo psíquico marchaban juntos y más separados de los demás. Uno que otro había salido de aquel pequeño círculo y había establecido una charla con algún otro miembro. Un chico de cabellos violeta y ojos grises miraba paciente el horizonte indeciso y ahora un azul claro que se mezclaba entre los otros colores que el pincel se disponía a pintar. La misma chica de cabellos dorados y ojos aguamarina miraban misterioso el lugar en el que se encontraban. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro y las emociones que los demás sentían se volvían confusas e intangibles, formando una tormenta en su interior y trataba de calmarse al sentir demasiadas emociones. Fudou mostraba su sonrisa burlona y socarrona de lado, movía a su disposición el trozo de metal que yacía sobre su mano; algo comúnmente llamado magnetoquinesis. Una chica de cabellos color miel y ojos gatunos color ámbar, charlaba de manera "amistosa" en compañía de un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos anaranjados.

El grupo físico era reducido de chicas. Un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos azules, Fidio, y charlaba amenamente con un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos anaranjados. Idéntico al chico quien permanecía en compañía de la chica de cabellos miel. Una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos jade miraba discreta hacía al frente, esperando ver la silueta de Hitomiko, y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos grisáceos-azulados. Hasta el último iba una chica de cabellos ondulados y negros, de ojos azules eléctricos y expresión aniñada que miraba infantilmente el lugar.

Y por último marchaba el equipo mágico. Constituido por un chico de ojo vinos y cabellos enrulados y grisáceos admiraba el lugar, justo a su derecha elegante se erguía, la figura de una grácil chica. De cabellos tan oscuros como la noche misma y un flequillo disparejo que caía al lado derecho. Ojos tan rojo como el mismo rubí y una piel tan pálida como la fina porcelana que conformaba parte del juego de té de Sakura. La chica de cabellos enrulados y ojos verdes claros, poseía esta vez unas gafas de montura delgada. Un chico de cabellos verdes pistachos tomados en una coleta alta y de ojos azabaches y flequillo gracioso. Hasta el último un chico de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego de la antigua fogata y ojos tan verdes como la misma esmeralda, figuraban en su rostro tan pálido como la cera y más pálida que el más fino juego de té de Sakura.

Reunidos, el halo del ambiente era de diferentes maneras. Preocupación y angustian entrelazadas en conjunto con el orgullo y felicidad, a su lado iba el miedo entonando una cancioncilla y el leve sentimiento del enojo, quien furibundo bailaba grotescamente.

La mujer de cabellos tan negros marchó por la colina, con sus ojos azules atentos y su piel vainilla opacada por la fina y tenue luz que le ofrecía la luna.

—Se han reunido aquí con el motivo que he explicado—Inició.

* * *

Ambas figuras se escabullían entre los arbustos, cargaban a sus espaldas una mochila opaca y deshilachada. La chica de cabellos marrones se aferraba a su funda de cuero donde llevaba su espada, y ella corría con sigilo tratando de escuchar la conversación.

—Pst…Akeru—Kinako le llamo a sus espaldas, tratando de permanecer ocultas en los arbustos llenos de espinas. La aludida giró la cabeza para verle

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que sea bueno, llamarles?—Akeru giro su cabeza y mantuvo pensando unos segundos, hasta que la de cabellos castaños recibió un asentimiento positivo por parte de la chica de cabellos color miel. Kinako cerró su palma en un puño y mirando sigilosa hacía al frente, abrió su palma de nuevo, ligeras chispas brillantes bailaban sobre ella, sureñas. Un pétalo de un árbol de cerezo apareció sobre su palma en un rápido parpadeo, y encerrándolo en un nuevo puño y poniendo blancos sus nudillos, la abrió de nuevo; sola.

* * *

Hitomiko alzó un puño de colgantes, con cadenas de resplandeciente plata y diversas gemas que colgaban, meciéndose al compás de la fría brisa mañanera.

—Portaran estos collares, y serán capaces de pasar desapercibidos de los humanos.—Explicó su origen y aquel puñado de cadenas fueron entregadas a tres de los grupos.—El grupo de la magia no los necesitará.

Los correspondientes se miraron y asintieron levemente fijando su vista en punto fijo de los ojos azules de la líder.

—Pero, Hitomiko-san…—Habló con inseguridad la de cabellos castaños y ojos cielo. Miraba hacia el suelo ruborizada, como si la sola mención de las palabras fueran tan pesadas. Las vistas de todos se giraron a verla, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín que hubiera competido con Hiroto del otro equipo.—Esto…a-aún no…no s-sabemos a…—Balbuceó la de cabellos castaños

—Los líderes han charlado con el fénix—Interrumpió abruptamente a la joven. Los cuatro dieron un paso y asintieron levemente, con las palabras del mítico pájaro rechinando en su mente. Los demás integrantes guardaron silencio.—Muy bien. Mantengan bajo control sus poderes.

Los pegasos blancos y negros agitaron sus alas, relinchando en el acto. Los de pico de águila y pezuñas de caballo chillaron, esperando impacientes ser montados. Caballos normales permanecían quietos, mirando con sus ojos azules a los jóvenes.

—Suerte.

Los del grupo mágico subieron al lomo de los caballos alados quienes agitaron de nuevo sus alas, relinchando contentos y pisoteando el suelo. El grupo psíquico subió al lomo de los caballos con garras y el grupo de la naturaleza monto a los lomos de los caballos comunes, quienes permanecían estáticos, admirando los límites de un horizonte de colores.

Y partieron, tomando las riendas de los respectivos caballos, los alados desplegaron sus alas, enfundándose aún en el manto de colores oscuros, perdiéndose entre las nebulosas de la noche. Los hipogrifos marcharon, con su típico sonido resonante de su encorvado pico desplegaron sus alas pardas y grises, siguieron al líder, quien por el lado opuesto marchaba. Los caballos galoparon infiltrándose entre el bosque, con sus pezuñas golpeando las hojas secas y las finas ramitas que habían caído, perdiéndose entre las ramas marrones, dejando atrás las enormes secuoya que se alzaban, dejando atrás la seguridad.

Los demás, quienes conformaban el grupo físico, avanzaban entre las ramas y las enormes raíces de los árboles gigantes, donde las raíces del verdadero bosque comenzaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos brillaban de entre la oscuridad, con un leve brillo de astucia, se camuflaba entre las sombras gracias a una capucha, que ocultaba a los demás su verdadera apariencia. Su mano la metió dentro del mismo trozo de tela y saco entre sus dedos, una esfera. Pulida y brillante, pero al mismo tiempo, vacía.

—Ya se han ido.—Habló en susurro.

La esfera se tornó poco a poco de color negro, con el humo oscuro llenando el vacío del globo y el núcleo de un color rojo sangre. Y sonó una voz, macabra y espeluznante resonó por el vacío, profiriendo una tenebrosa carcajada.

Los huesos humanos crujían bajo el peso de ellos mismos, el fango se amontonaba alrededor del alto herbaje, ahora amarillo. Los insectos revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles sin hojas, mientras ellos se abrazaban con fuerza debido a la baja temperatura.

—Puaj—Replicó Miyoko, viendo los huesos humanos que se amontonaban en el lodo.—¿Acaso los humanos vienen aquí nada más a causar este desastre?

—Si no fuera por lo mismo, puede que el campamento sería descubierto.—Explicó Yumeko

—¡Pero Hitomiko puso un hechizo! Y hay perros guardianes…

—Solo guarda silencio Miyoko.

La de cabellos azabaches lanzó un bufido al aire, marchando y pisando de forma furiosa las hojas caídas que ahora se hallaban bajo los numerosos cadáveres de los humanos.

—Y…¿A dónde se supone que vamos?—La pregunta realizada por Fidio fue dirigida a la cabellos albinos.

—¿No es obvio?

—No.

—Nosotros no hablamos con el fénix.—Respondió inocente la de cabellos ondulados y ojos azules

—Iremos a Tokio.

—¿A Tokio? ¿Y para…

—Así dice la profecía.—Interrumpió avanzando.

Los demás se miraron sucesivamente y alzaron los hombros, siguiendo a la líder de cabellos blancos.

Pero ninguno notó ese detalle, nadie miro hacia atrás, nadie contemplo ese minucioso obstáculo que les seguía. Pues la fin hilera de negruzco humo, avanzaba serpenteando en silencio, cargando la maldad en su núcleo.

* * *

Los pegasos alados aleteaban pacientes, cabalgando entre el aire de variados colores.

—Y…¿A dónde se supone que iremos?—Preguntó Shindou , alzando su voz.

—¿Saben? Ni yo misma lo sé.—Respondió Rin, quien miraba hacia al frente. Los demás pudieron haber caído de los lomos de su cabello.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero fuiste tú la que habló con el fénix!.—Profirió Kousagi

—Ya, ya lo sé…¡Pero no es sencillo entender! ¡Ese maldito pajarraco habla en prosa y se la vive complicando las cosas!—Exasperó Rin, gritando y hablando atropelladamente.

—¿Sabes? En cualquier momento puede ocurrirte algo malo por insultarlo.—Trató de hablar Shindou

—¡Pues me importa un comino! En primera, esa bruja loca poniendo en riesgo nuestra existencia ¡Y yo tengo que descifrar todo!

Los demás se miraron entre sí, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Hasta que aquel aleteó les sacó de sus preocupados pensamientos.

Las alas pardas aleteaban con firmeza, sus ojos enormes y amarillentos, con su pico anaranjado y curveado, y con una herida que resaltaba en su redondeado cuello.

—¡Otro maldito pajarraco!.—El ave aleteaba muy cerca de ella, picoteando su cabeza y usando sus brazos para protegerse de los continuos picoteos que el ave ofrecía.

—¡Eh! ¡Creo que lo conozco!—El chico de cabellos verdes pistaches señaló con su dedo al ave. Hiroto le observo consternado y esperaron la respuesta de Midorikawa. — ¿No es el ave del espíritu de la sabiduría?

Rin levantó su mirada y el ave calmó su vuelo, mirándole tanto con sus ojos amarillentos, sus alas plagadas de manchas marrones y colores pardos se extendieron de repente y ululando fuertemente bajó en picado sobre las copas de los árboles, clavó su mirada una vez más y partió lentamente hacia enfrente.

—¿El ave…¿Y para qué está aquí?—Murmuro Kurayami

—Esperen un momento…_Las alas pardas te guiaran…_¡Exacto!—Clamó después de unos momentos Rin y miró hacia al frente.—No hay que adivinar el lugar. —Menciono de forma pausada.—¡Seguidme!—Alzó su mano y voló en picado, mientras que el ave parda batía sus alas.

Lo que no sabían, es que dos ojos color rubí, le miraba desde abajo.

* * *

—¡Juro que lo hizo él!—Exclamaba Kirino.

—Pero Kirino, dudo que lo haya hecho él.—La joven de cabellos color perla le decían, sus ojos con motitas lilas tenues deliberaban paciencia y trataba de convencer a el de coletas rosas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa flecha era de carcaj de Kariya.

El de rastas castañas ingresó al lugar, escuchando la discusión desde lejos, tomo con fuera su propio arco y lo ocultó tras su espalda.

—¡Kidou!—Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules corrió hasta su lugar.—Tal vez conozcas a Kariya de tan solo un día ¿Pero lo creerías capaz de envenenar una flecha?—Pregunto Usagi.

Le miro con sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas

—No. Él no lo hizo.—Dijo con seguridad, con la honestidad inyectada en la frase.

—¡Lo ves Kirino! Alguien más lo hizo, tal vez haya sido Sayuri por accidente, ya sabes que le encanta matar serpientes y animales.—Dijo alejándose.

Su hermana, Haruna, llego al lado del de rastas.

—Esto no está bien.—Dijo al final con tristeza.

* * *

La de cabellos marrones y la de cabellos miel, se infiltraban en el bosque con sus mochilas deshilachadas.

—Kinako, estoy empezando a rendirme.—Le dijo Akeru

—¡Vamos! Todavía nos falta…

Ambas alzaron la cabeza con pavor, pues frente a ellas un pie gigante, gordo y sucio aplastó los pocos insectos que caminaban por ahí. Les miraba con su único ojo en la frente y gruñendo con enojo, rechinando a su vez sus dientes.

—¡Me han llamado!—Rugió exclamando la frase de forma retrasada . Y pisoteó el suelo empujándola hacia atrás, Kinako desvaino su espada y Akeru, con la mirada aterrorizada, saco sus numerosos shurikens de hoja afilada.

—¡¿Un cíclope!?

El monstruo rugió con ferocidad y con movimientos torpes arrancó el árbol desde sus raíces. Con un impulso de sus regordetes y flácidos brazos empujo el enorme tronco de árbol, con las chicas que yacían horrorizadas mirando.

Ambas saltaron a los lados y cuando el enorme cíclope dirigía una de sus manos hacia ella, una katana de filo plateado atravesó la carne, derramando la sangre. El gigante rugió de dolor, apartando su mano de inmediato y justo en ese instante, la figura de cabellos rojizos y ojos felinos ingresó al lugar.

Kinako y Akeru le miraron consternadas y el de ojos ámbar, con un movimiento de su mano y espada, la katana llego a parar al pecho del cíclope, disolviéndolo en luz de ceniza, convirtiéndose en polvo que voló en compañía del viento.

—¡Jeik!—Exclamó la joven de cabellos marrones. El chico del grupo físico avanzó hacia ellas con expresión relajada.

—Saben que Hitomiko les va a matar porque se han escapado ¿No es así?—Dijo después de unos instantes.

—No importa, participaremos en la búsqueda.

—Ya veo. Bueno, los elementales corren un riesgo muy grande al salir del campamento y ustedes han ido por cuenta propia a su propia muerte.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Kinako dudó

—El cíclope exclamo "Me han llamado" ¿Acaso no lo oyeron o estaban demasiado ocupadas temblando de miedo?

—¡Olvídalo Jeik!

—Oh vamos, era una broma. El cíclope es obvio que fue llamado por alguien, alguien del campamento.

—¿Del campamento?—Jeik asintió.

—Un traidor ¿No es así?

—¿Por quién más? Pero desconozco las intenciones claras.

Permanecieron en silencio, confundidos y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Vienes?—Kinako preguntó.

—Si no me queda de otra.—Sonrió y marchó detrás de las jóvenes quienes avanzaban en silencio sujetando sus armas.

* * *

La neblina oscura se arremolinaba en la estancia, todo permanecía en penumbra, los muros y pilares de hierro fornido y el humo rojo que brotaba de algún lado. El trono oscuro justo en el centro y la brillante luz grisácea que despedía enfrente. Las figurillas de luces brillaban en un mundo en pequeño y veía que un polvo surgía de un punto específico.

—¡Maldita sea!—Golpeó su puño en el centro

—Has fallado—Pronunció una más grave que viajaba de algún punto desconocido.

—Os prometo que lo conseguiré. Usted se alzará más fuerte que el mismo Dios máximo.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, en primera, lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada con trabajo, pues estamos en el 5° bimestre y son muchos proyectos y trabajos.

En segunda, siento la pésima redacción y el tan aburrido capítulo. Lo escribí muy rápido y es que es solo el capítulo introductorio a lo que realmente va a pasar. Además, quería aclarar algunos puntos que sobrarían en los demás capítulos. Y también, uno que otro punto sobre los villanos.

Sin más

Bye Bye ;)

PD: Poco a poco irán saliendo los demás Ocs y personajes


	4. Tokio y los cuatro puntos cardinales

_Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone e Inazuma Eleven Galaxy, no son de mi propiedad. Ni tampoco los Oc's aquí presentes [A excepción de Himeko] me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tokio and four cardinal points**

Los letreros neones brillaban a grandes alturas, numerosas luces multicolores alumbraban de aquí para allá, coches y autos con sus faroles circulaban por la autopista, y una muchedumbre caminaba por la acera de asfalto. La ciudad constituida de numerosos edificios y pantallas extravagantes, parecía una mancha de luces sobre el brillante cielo.

Y nosotros caminábamos a una muerte segura.

Ayer había dado comienzo la búsqueda, a la madrugada de uno de los días de Noviembre y ahora permanecíamos quietos aquí. Mirando aquella enorme ciudad de luces sin saber siquiera a donde mirar.

Probablemente era la líder del grupo físico, tal vez haya hablado con el fénix; pero eso no significaba que supiera exactamente el camino que seguir, ni mucho menos cuando la enorme masa de gente te bloqueaba la vista de casi toda la metrópolis.

—¿Y bien Yumeko? ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?—Por supuesto, la paciencia en persona, Miyoko, no se hizo esperar a abrir su boca.

—Estamos aquí para encontrar al guardián del centro.—Ya me esperaba las reacciones de confusión entre mi compañeros. La misma frase era todo un misterio para mí.

—¿Y quién es ese?—Si soy sincera, ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía. Y me di cuenta que habíamos salido al mundo exterior sin saber nada. No sería de mi sorpresa que acabáramos muertos a segundos de avanzar por esta ciudad. Pues sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Nuestro olor, es perseguido por numerosos monstruos, que aunque nosotros los hacemos desaparecer, ellos volvían a renacer. No solo marchábamos al campamento para no congelar medio mundo, o crear una tormenta que destruyera a los idiotas que avanzaban por ahí, íbamos para protegernos de los titanes, para permanecer ocultos de los monstruos que quisieran hacernos desaparecer, íbamos por seguridad misma; el exterior no era para nosotros un hogar seguro, debíamos permanecer ocultos. Salir de ahí, era todo un riesgo. En cualquier instante sentía que unos colmillos saldrían y nos devorarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No lo sé.

Vi de reojo, como cada compañero adquiría un tic en uno de sus ojos, a excepción de Kyoko, ella estaba muy enfundada tocando insistentemente la campanita de una tienda, ya cerrada, de objetos para fiestas.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Eres la líder de este grupo y ni siquiera sabes que buscamos?!—Juro que en esos instantes, estuve a punto de golpear a la de cabellos azabaches.

—Te informo que soy yo la líder, y encontraré una solución. Ahora quisiera, Miyoko, que dejaras de escupirme en la cara.—La vi apartarse, inflando sus mofletes y giro la cabeza molesta.

Miré alrededor molesta, y con una señal, avanzamos entre la numerosa multitud en la que nos hallábamos. Teníamos que empujar a varias personas para lograr pasar y tratar de no cegarnos con las potentes luces neones que brillaban fosforescentes.

Caminamos un largo transcurso, me concentraba tratando de encontrar alguna pista en los rostros de la servidumbre y sin embargo, no hallábamos nada.

Hasta que llegamos a ese antro.

Resaltaba por las luces multicolores que brillaban mezclándose entre sí. El cartel de iluminaciones brillaba en la parte superior del colorido edificio y muchos posters adornaban las ventanas de vidrio. Imágenes hechas con tiza permanecían plasmadas en los muros o en los ventanales, hileras de luminiscencias iba rodeando el contorno de la puerta, una pancarta iba pegada justo abajo del cartel de luces, y rezaba un "Bienvenidos", muchas enredaderas de plástico se intercalaban entre sí a los costados del edificio, luciendo una gama de exóticos colores, y por último quedaba la puerta, coloreada de un profundo negro y varias letras minúsculas a tizas fosforescentes, formaban numerosas palabras para atraer al cliente.

Las luces del cartel me atraían bastante y sin siquiera saber la razón, me detuve y admire aquel letrero, como si fuera incapaz de apartar mi vista de aquellas luces, como si las letras fueran lo único existente.

Y luego cambió.

En esos momentos, no sabía si mi vista fallaba o era una mala jugada de mi mente, pero las letras de luces flotaron en el aire y cambiaron de lugar. Y formaron en su lugar, aquella frase tan extraña "Entra y te ayudare"

Fruncí el ceño confusa y leí la frase en voz alta, ni siquiera presté atención a los demás chicos que me miraban detrás.

—¿Te ha dado un ataque de esquizofrenia, Yumeko?

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato y me gire para verle, con esa sonrisa de lado, le hubiera lanzado un rayo si era necesario.

—No.

—Vale, ¿entonces te has fumado algo?—Apreté fuerte mis dientes para resistirme a esa tentación de golpearle; a veces Miyoko me caía bien, hasta que sacaba esa personalidad tan suya.

—¿Sabes? Me importa un bledo lo que digas, solo cállate y sígueme.

—Que humor.—Dijo de forma sarcástica.

Gire de vuelta, para ver el frente de la calle, y empecé a andar sin importarme lo demás. Aquellas luces tan extrañas, el cómo las letras habían flotado para cambiar de lugar y formar al final una frase nueva, todavía me tenía bastante confundida.

¡Pit pit!

¿Pero qué rayos…

Mi vista se dirigió a un solo punto. Autos que giraban muy lento y el sonido de los claxon que se oía a más de 100 metros.

Habían bloqueado la entrada a la calle donde transitábamos, justo a la mitad. Los coches se veían obligados a girar a la izquierda para marcharse.

Y sin saberlo, ya estaba justo enfrente de aquellos letreros que indicaban que no había paso.

Pero…¿De dónde rayos salieron?

Hace unos minutos el flujo de autos parecía normal, los coches transitaban normalmente, e iban a paso moderado… y ahora… ya no había ninguno, y extrañamente, los humanos parecían no darse cuenta.

—Qué extraño…¿De dónde han salido?—Escuche claramente la voz de Fidio. Al menos no estaba delirando.

Uno de los anuncios marcaba con una flecha de luces naranjas el camino indicado para que los coches desviaran por la vía correcta. Pero ya no había autos frente a nosotros, era como si hubieran sabido que la calle estaba cerrada desde hace horas y ahora evitaran entrar. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

O los mortales son muy raros, o algo malo está ocurriendo.

Aunque también estaba la opción de que olimos drogas y ahora nuestro cerebro está apagado. Y es que también quería arrancarme los ojos para asegurarme de que lo que estaba viendo era real, pues la flecha de luces naranjas había dejado de apuntar el camino a la izquierda para los autos, y las letras negras que en un principio rezaban "Desvíe a la izquierda" ahora decían "Sigue el camino y te ayudare"…Sí, muy extraño.

No solo había apuntado hacía el frente, ni tampoco era la frase que cambió, sino que miles de flechitas de luces multicolores aparecían en el suelo y parpadeaban indicando el camino que hace poco habíamos tomado para llegar hasta aquí. Es decir, al revés.

A lo mejor estábamos soñando y era nuestro propio país de las maravillas.

Y lo más raro, es que yo las empecé a seguir. Sí, así como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo blanco.

—¡Eh Yume-chan! ¿A dónde vas?—Kyoko gritó, y no conteste. Estaba segura de seguir las flechas, sabía que me guiarían hasta el camino correcto, que hallaría una pista para pasar a la siguiente fase. Sin embargo, sabía que ellos no las habían visto.

—¡Tú! ¡No nos abandones!—Era Miyoko, quien había comenzado a seguirme junto con los demás.

Las flechas paraban en el mismo antro, donde las letras del cartel también habían cambiado. Aquel brillante edificio de colores muy llamativos.

—Yumeko, la paranoia de salir al mundo humano sí que te afectó ¿eh?—Miyoko volvió a abrir su boca. Pero ni gire para dedicarle mi mirada más asesina ni me contuve para golpearle, pues no fue necesario, yo solo estaba enfocada en todo el edificio colorido que yacía frente a mí.

—Entremos.—Fue lo único que dije.

—¿Eh?—Hotaru, el chico de cabellos naranjas, exclamó de sorpresa.

—Creo que debemos decirle a Hiroto que su novia se ha vuelto loca.—Miyoko habló.

—¡Yo quiero entrar! ¡Es muy colorido~!—A Kyoko no le importó.

Y a pesar de algunos reclamos por parte de Fidio, Miyoko y Hotaru, entré, seguidamente Kyoko que parecía brillar de felicidad.

El interior era igual de colorido que el exterior, millones de luces multicolores brillaban de aquí a allá, haciendo que el ambiente nocturno se viera más alegre. Personas que se aglomeraban en las mesas de extravagantes manteles, unos más que parecía que se derrumbarían en cualquier momento gracias al alcohol. La barra de bebidas era transparente, con una hilera de luces unida al costado de la parte superior. La cava era de madera coloreada de azul fosforescente y las sillas eran lo más simple de todas las cosas del antro.

—¡Cuantos colores!—Oh sí, habrá ebrios violadores por todos lados, pero los colores solucionaban todo para Koizumi. La muerte perfecta para Kyoko sería un precipicio teñido con los tonos del arcoíris o una espada con lucecitas de colores e imágenes para niños.

—Suotome ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Yuuichi ingresó al lugar seguido de los restantes compañeros.

—No lo sé.—No me giré para ver la reacción de los demás, solo fije mi vista alrededor.

Y sí, las mismas flechas volvieron a aparecer, en un caminito de parpadeantes luces, y guiaban directo a la barra de bebidas. Sin dudarlo un momento, avancé. Miyoko me miro fijamente, avanzando, se le adelantó a los demás, y se puso frente a mí, mostrándome aquellos profundo ojos verdes, tan similares a las hojas del bosque. Pero se veía molesta.

—¡Hey! No tenemos tiempo para esto, Yumeko, ¡Eres la líder y tenemos un trabajo muy importante!—Puso su cara frente a la mía, pero yo solo la aparte, oí sus reclamos tras hacer la misma acción, pero pase de largo.

Ahí en la barra, se encontraba un chico apoyado de brazos, repartiendo las bebidas a las personas que se le acercaban. Tenía cabellos anaranjados, pero más brillante que los de Hotaru y mucho más alborotados, sus ojos escondidos tras unas gafas de sol naranjas. Y sin embargo, olisqué un particular olor en aire.

No era un olor humano.

Los elementales también tenemos el don de oler a los que están cerca: monstruos, humanos y otros elementales. Y este olor era bastante particular. Temí en ese momento, haber guiado al grupo directo a una trampa. Temí que ahí hubiera un monstruo, temí que cayéramos desde un principio. Trate de identificar más, agudizando mi olfato y sin embargo, no podía identificarlo bien, había muchos humanos y me era difícil lograr clasificar cada aroma.

Los demás se acercaron rápidamente y supe que ellos habían captado ese olor particular del chico.

Levantó su mirada y nos vio, mientras sonreía de lado.

—¿Quién eres?—Miyoko se había apresurado y directamente había preguntado. Él por su parte, ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras bajaba sus lentes.

Sus ojos eran de color azul, pero un azul opaco.

—Vaya, vaya. Aún que están preparados, les recomiendo que se pongan más alerta, la búsqueda no es fácil—Fruncí el ceño de inmediato…¿Cómo lo sabía? Y sin embargo, antes que todo, Miyoko se le había acercado, tomándolo de la chaqueta.

—No te lo volveré a repetir.

—Vamos, si sigues así, ese bonito rostro se arrugara.—Miyoko frunció el ceño y lo soltó de un solo movimiento. Aun así mantenía esa sonrisa de lado.

—Escucha…—Empecé a decirle.

—Oye, oye ¡Calma!—Pidió socarrón—Soy uno de ustedes.—Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

—¿Cómo…—Tampoco Yuuichi entendía bien lo sucedido.

—Soy un Elemental…

—Demuéstralo.—Demandó la de ojos jade—Y dinos tu nombre.

—Taiyou…Taiyou Amemiya—Y sonrió de nuevo. Luego chasqueo los dedos. Miramos a todos lados, pero no vimos absolutamente nada.

—¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?…—Hotaru pronunció enfadado

—¡A mí me parece realmente divertido!—Kyoko menciono…espera…¿Qué? ¿Se le hacía divertido que se burlaran en nuestra cara?

—¡Pero Kyoko…—Oh sí, Fidio trató de hacer comprender a su novia lo que implicaba la situación.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero mira cómo se prenden y apagan las luces de las lámparas!

Y solo hasta ahí comprendimos, las luces que estaban unidas a la barra parpadeaban brillantes, las luces de las lámparas comunes que adornaban los rincones del antro también parpadeaban, los celulares de los demás de repente empezaron a sonar, aunque a los ebrios no parecía importarles, la música empezó a cambiar constantemente y la mini laptop que yacía en una mesa apartada empezó a abrir ventanas y apagarse y prenderse.

Solo entonces comprendí…

—Manejas la luz eléctrica y objetos o aparatos.—Dije

—¡Vaya! ¿Ahora ven que solo son un buen hombre?

—Claro, claro, buen hombre…

—¡También manejo la luz del sol!

—No nos interesa.—Miyoko arruinó el momento de ego del peli-naranjo.

—Espera…¿Pero este olor…—Estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero me interrumpió.

—Si iba a vivir en el mundo humano necesitaba camuflar mi olor o sería comida rápida para los monstruos. ¡Por eso elegí este trabajo! Los mortales se la viven pegados al alcohol y vienen las 24 horas del día, son suficientes humanos para ocultar mi aroma. Además…El guardián del centro me ayudo bastante.

—¡Espera!—Grité deteniéndolo. Él sabía el porqué, en su rostro se formó de nuevo aquella medialuna que tanto me fastidiaba.—¿¡De dónde conoces al guardián del centro?! ¿¡Dónde podemos encontrarlo!?

—Calma chica, sé dónde está ¡Por eso les he estado hablando desde hace rato!

—¿Desde hace rato? ¿A qué te refieres?—Hotaru se adelantó y pregunto.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que sólo las viste tú?—Dirigió su mirada y pregunta hacía mí…sí, él hablaba de las flechas de luces parpadeantes. Asentí lentamente bajo la mirada de mis compañeros.

—¡Vaya! Debo practicar más.—Murmuro por debajo lo último—¡Bueno! Les diré…—Y se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo, y miro hacia ambos lados con aquellos ojos azules opacos. Los demás le miraron confundidos y curiosos, giraron su vista hacia diferentes puntos, buscando algo, imitando sus actos.

Y lo detecté.

Un olor particular y que no formaba parte de ninguno de nosotros ni de ninguno de aquellos humanos…era…

—Corran.—Taiyou murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que corran!—Dijo y salto sobre la barra. Por inercia saque de una funda una daga afilada y plateada. Miyoko saco su segur puntiaguda y los demás repitieron lo mismo, sacando las armas. No sé que estarían viendo los humanos en estos momentos, los sobrios nos admiraban pasmados y con el miedo desfigurando sus rostros.

Y entre cada mortal asustado, pude ver a los dueños de aquel aroma.

4 hombres corpulentos nos miraban disfrazados de negro, unas gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos y nos mostraban una sonrisa desfigurada con dientes amarillos y demasiado afilados para ser de un mortal. Se levantaron mientras tumbaban las sillas hacia atrás.

Nosotros saltamos sobre las mesas, tumbando todo a nuestro paso. Los sobrios gritaron y los ebrios trataban de hacerse a un lado con movimientos tambaleantes.

Escapamos, saliendo a la calle libre donde todavía personas circulaban sin siquiera inmutarse. Taiyou se me adelanto y guio a nuestro grupo, corriendo. Los hombres patearon la puerta mandándola lejos. Empujamos a los mortales, quienes nos miraban con molestia, con asombro y con confusión. A mí no me importaba, sentía los pasos de los cuatro hombres detrás de nosotros, a tan solo unos milímetros.

—¡A la derecha!—Taiyou nos guio a un callejón oscuro y estrecho, y un muro se interpuso entre nosotros.

Estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

Se miró frente al espejo, con sus ojos lilas brillando en combinación de sus cabellos albinos. Con su pomposo y elegante vestido. Una tiara de plata que portaba sobre su cabello; una gema de color lila centelleaba justo en el medio; un gran cuarzo de color lila, uno idéntico al que permanecía unido en el marco del espejo.

Llevo sus manos níveas y tersas para tomar entre sí la corona, y la deposito suavemente sobre el mueble de color blanco. Y la observó soltando un suspiro, mirándola con tristeza y pavor.

Llevó al frente sus manos temblorosas, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que unos copos de nieve empezaron a danzar alrededor de ella. Levantó levemente la laureola con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda, trémula, toco la joya violeta, apartándola de la corona en el acto, y detuvo la respiración al notarla sobre la palma de su mano. Sujeto aquella pieza ovalada, admirando la piedra preciosa, con su acelerado ritmo cardíaco, latir al son del temor.

Sus dedos finos golpetearon trepidantes los costados de la alhaja.

Dos piezas pequeñas se desprendieron de la ovalada gema y golpearon la superficie de madera, y dejaron a su paso, la figura de una llave no muy detallada.

Los rincones de la habitación se cubrieron de una leve capa de hielo, escarcha cubrió la corona y más copos cayeron, estaba dejando salir a flote sus sentimientos, sus poderes.

Asustada tomó la llave, cubriéndola de hielo en el acto, fue suficiente para dejarla caer con sorpresa sobre el escritorio, pedazos de hielo se desprendieron de inmediato. Respiro agitadamente, tratando de regular su aliento. Abrió con deliberada lentitud un cajón diminuto de su tocador, sacando de inmediato unos guantes de algodón, blancos. Se los coloco, cobijando sus manos e inhaló profundo, tocando de nuevo aquella llave violácea.

Se levantó de la acolchada silla vino y se dirigió a un rincón de su habitación. Una caja dorada con cerradura permanecía cubierta por una tela y encaje color blanco. Tomo la llave amatista y la introdujo en la cerradura, activando el mecanismo, la puerta de la misma se abrió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver aquel cofre.

Llevo sus manos, erizadas, hacia adelante, tomando aquella cajita entre sus dedos enguantados.

Lucía delicada y brillante, pues aquel cofrecito era de cristal puro. Tallado y detallado a la perfección, adornos de diamantes se entrelazaban entre sí, unos cuantos cristales esculpidos sobre la superficie y la cerradura incluso estampada de cristal. Y sin embargo, la mantenía apartada, como si cargara algo mucho peor que la muerte.

La colocó suavemente en el tocador, y con la misma llave de cuarzo, la introdujo en la cerradura; piedra preciosa contra cristal colisionaron, y el cofre profirió un click para abrirse. Contuvo su respiración, sintió frío de repente, por segunda vez en su vida y sintió el miedo recorrerle las venas.

Levantó la tapa de cristal con sumo cuidado, con deliberada lentitud y con sus dedos temblorosos, cubrió de escarcha parte de la tapa, aún con los guantes. La segunda vez que pasaba.

Uno centímetros para ser abierto por completo, se detuvo a la mitad, dejándola sujeta con sus manos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y…¡zap! Soltó de repente la tapa, mandándola atrás y abriendo por completo el baúl.

Ahí dentro, entre tela de seda azul y blanca, se hallaban envueltos trozos de vidrio, de un espejo brillante y roto. Con sus puntas puntiagudas cubiertas por la telilla. Sintió temor, frío, y escalofríos. Una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió el mueble y la corona, la nieve empezó a caer apresurada, y bultos de cellisca empezaban a crearse. Esos trozos de espejos eran suficientes para ponerla en ese estado.

Con su corazón a punto de salirle del pecho, tomo con cuidado la tela que envolvía los espejos y como si cargara el cadáver de algo, los sostuvo con las puntas de sus dedos y los soltó rápidamente sobre el tocador, alejándolos de ella. Soltó un suspiro, dejando escapar todo el aire que había retenido y miró el interior del cofre. Ahí dentro, entre una tela simple y sencilla de color azul, yacía una plateada brújula, cerrada, cubría su interior con una película redonda de plata.

La detuvo entre sus manos, a diferencia de los espejos, esta brújula traía paz y tranquilidad en su interior, y sabía el motivo por el cual las resguardaban ahí.

No solo ocultaba una aguja en su interior, o una flecha. Resguardaba la generosidad de las personas, del mundo, del equilibrio.

—¿Princesa?—Llamaron a su puerta, dio un respingo asustadiza al salir de su mundo.

—¿Princesa Eleonor?—Volvió a llamar aquella voz masculina y joven.

—Sí, sí, sí, un momento por favor.—Respondió asustada, tomó con rapidez la brújula plateada y la colocó dentro del cofre y tomó de nuevo con las puntas de su dedos aquella tela de seda que recubría los espejos, cerró el baúl y lo metió con rapidez dentro de la caja dorada, cerrándola lo más rápido que pudo con la llave lila.

—Princesa Eleonor…

—Solo unos segundos.—Dijo, tomo entre sus dedos las piezas que había caído de la gema y las coloco de nuevo en su lugar, formando una perfecta joya ovalada. La colocó en su lugar en la tiara y se acomodó la falda de su violeta vestido.—Adelante.—Concedió el permiso.

La puerta de caoba se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos albinos en punta y de ojos azules cristalinos. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, indicio de ser un mayordomo.

—Heat...¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Le sonrió, antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de hacer una reverencia.

—El Rey ya ha llegado, Princesa Eleonor.

—¿¡Cómo?!—La joven se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo desacomodar su corona. El chico le miro preocupado y asintió levemente. Eleonor agachó la cabeza y asintió.

—Iré en un momento.

—La acompañaré.—Heat tendió su mano, la joven de cabellos blancos sonrió y tomó su mano. Cerraron tras de sí, la puerta de caoba.

* * *

—Y…¿A dónde se supone que vamos?—Llevábamos caminando un buen rato y la verdad es que ya me estaba cansando. A veces a Suzuno le encantaba fastidiar.

—Deja de fastidiar Atsuya.—Ah sí, a mí también me gusta fastidiar.

Seguimos caminando en un buen rato en silencio, la verdad es que para mí este grupo no avanzaba demasiado…digo…¿Por qué los seleccionaron a ellos?...Esta el idiota de mi hermano, una chica que controla las hierbas, otra que ni siquiera puede verte a los ojos, un chico que ni te dice hola, y una chica…bueno, igual…seria y arisca… vaya…¿A dónde iremos a parar?

—Llegamos…—Y bueno, yo todavía no comprendía a que vinimos hasta Yokohama o porque estábamos frente a una tienda de muebles. Suzuno sí que es raro.

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?—Preguntó Shirou.

—Según él Fénix, debemos buscar al guardián del este, y según mis cálculos, se encuentra aquí.—Suzuno lo dijo en aquel característico tono glacial.

—Según tú…¿se encuentra en una tienda de muebles?—¡Oh! Yukino, la chica de cabellos blancos ha hablado. Suzuno solo se giró y le dedicó su mirada más glacial.

—Claro…¿Tu dónde más buscarías?—Le dijo entre serio y enfadado

—Oh, no lo sé…tal vez…¡Un lugar que no sea una tienda de muebles!

—Pues bien…¡Yo soy el líder!—¡Oh! Jamás había visto a Suzuno molesto, Yukino empieza a caerme bien.

—¡Pues ni siquiera nos has explicado quien es el guardián del este!

—¡Si no sabes quién es, porque dudas de mi liderazgo!

—¡Por qué…

—¡Basta!—Kiku se interpuso entre ambos y les miró.—No nos cuesta nada entrar y averiguar si Suzuno está en lo correcto.

—Claro que lo estoy…

—¡Y tú, deja de hacerle cosquillas! Y ahora cálmense.

—Sí, Kiku tiene razón.—Mi hermano comenzó a hablar.

Suspiraron cansinamente, apartándose de inmediato. Suzuno se nos adelantó e ingresamos a la famosa tienda de muebles.

Muebles por todos lados; sillones, mesas, escritorios, libreros, tocadores, y demás. Claro, era una mueblería ¿Qué esperaban?

—¿Dónde está el encargado?

—Bien Suzuno, ¿Vamos a comprar un mueble o a buscar al guardián ese?—Si, Yukino me caía bien.

—¿No es ella? —Por primera vez escuché hablar a Himeko sin titubear, la chica de cabellos habanos apuntaba hacia una mujer de cabellos blancos y mechones coloreados de negros, ojos gatunos de color azul, gafas y piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel, y, bueno, era obvio que era la encargada porque atendía una caja registradora, había muchos papeles a un lado de ella y portaba un uniforme de color negro.

—Tal vez.—Suzuno se adelantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Le seguimos el paso hasta llegar al escritorio donde ella estaba atendiendo asuntos más importantes que un montón de mocosos.

Al momento de acercarnos, ella levantó su mirada mientras sujetaba con su mano sus gafas de montura negra, y espero a que habláramos. Pero Suzuno…pareció haberse congelado…literalmente. ¡Ja! La cara de Suzuno era todo un poema. No sabía nada que decir.

Aunque claro, llegar y decir "Hola, somos elementales, y tenemos poderes, resulta que un villano va a resucitar y acabar con todo ¿Sabe dónde está el guardián del este?" no era muy normal.

Kiku le dio un "amistoso" codazo a Suzuno para que hablara, pero el parecía no reaccionar.

—Si queréis hablar con el guardián del este, venid conmigo.—Dijo y se levantó.

—¿Eh?

Aquello nos había dejado totalmente confundidos y sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? ¡Seguidme, que las virtudes no los esperaran más!—Sonrió por último y comenzó a caminar entre muebles y camas.

—Ella…

—¡Cierren la boca, que entran moscas!—Yukino parecía tomárselo más como un buen chiste, y sonriendo socarronamente ella empezó a seguir a la muchacha de cabellos blancos.

Los demás nos miramos entre nosotros y proseguimos a seguirlas.

Esquivamos cantidad de muebles, desde camas, hasta mesas tan enormes que solo cabrían en una mansión del tamaño de un dinosaurio [No, no estoy exagerando] Al final, llegamos hasta una extraña puerta de vidrio que daba hacía un jardín de exuberante vegetación. En lugar de jardín parecía más bien una selva.

O tal vez era eso.

La chica de no más de 21 años, comenzó a caminar, sumiendo sus tacones en el espeso manto de hierba, lo más extraño era que conforme avanzaba, varias lianas surgían de a saber dónde y al final se entrelazaban unas con otras para dar al final una mesa circular con sillas. Todas hechas de lianas.

Se sentó en la silla principal y señalo con una pluma los asientos que permanecía al otro lado de la redonda mesita. No sé si era producto de mi enferma mente, pero uno afilados colmillos blancos habían surgido de entre su dentadura y su pupila se había vuelto idéntica a la de un felino.

Nos sentamos en silencio frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Y bien?

—Emmm….¿Usted es el guardián del este?—Como nadie se atrevió a hablar, el-idiota-de-mi-hermano Shirou preguntó.

Ella solo sonrió mostrando su dentadura y asintió con su cabeza.

—Oh…

Y el "maravilloso" silencio llegó. Nótese el sarcasmo en la frase.

—Veo que no del todo han comprendido el oráculo del Fénix…Pero no hay problema.—Dijo y con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, lianas verdes aparecieron detrás, asustando de paso a Himeko y sujetando de los extremos una curiosa taza de té, una tetera blanca a rayas negras y una curiosa caja de cristal.

La taza se depositó suavemente sobre la mesa de hierbas y la tetera fue puesta en la palma blanca de la chica Y sonrió de nuevo antes de abrir la caja de cristal.

—Por cierto, soy Byakko.

Después de eso, abrió la tapa de la cajita, revelando un mullido cojín de color dorado con blanco, y ahí puesta, yacía una pluma tan roja como las llamas de fuego. Yo la había visto, en algún momento de mi vida. La recordaba, brillante y poderosa, acordaba un ferviente plumaje envuelto en llamas y recordaba un par de ojos que parecían el cielo del Universo.

La tomo del cálamo y la mostro ante nosotros, parecía arder como las mismas flamas de la fogata por su rojo fulgor.

Sin previo aviso la giro, haciendo que la punta cubierta de barbas cayera hacia abajo, donde la taza contenía hasta el tope un agua tan cristalina como el cristal del cofre.

Y la sumergió.

Sin embargo, al tocar el agua, la pluma se deshizo, mezclándose con la linfa; al final, el líquido se había tornado de un potente y brillante rojo sangre, como llamas líquidas contenidas en una taza de cerámica. Como si hubieran vertido rubí a un cálido brote de fuego.

—Mi deber es decirle a que heredero deberán buscar y dónde lo podrán encontrar.—Comenzó—Y solucionar ciertos obstáculos que se harán presentes en tan peligrosa búsqueda.—Dictó, y tomó entre sus dedos la taza y bebió de aquel líquido flamante.

La separo de sus labios mientras nos veía firmemente y con lentitud llevó la taza al frente, inclinándola y vertiendo aquel líquido sobre la improvisada mesa.

Y sin embargo, no escurrió ni manchó.

Una figura se modelaba sobre la superficie de la mesa, contorsionándose y desfigurándose, adoptando diversas formas a su paso. Hasta el final, esparcirse sobre la mesa en una figura plana y dibujando así…un solo país, un mapa en rojo carmesí. Sonrió de lado, mostrando un solo colmillo pálido.

—Debéis viajar hasta el este de Estados Unidos.—Eso basto para sacarnos de nuestro estado de "enmudamiento"

—¿¡Cómo?!—Nuestro grito si se oyó hasta el este de Estados Unidos.

—Así es, ahí encontraran al heredero del espíritu de la Imaginación.—Dijo

—P-pero…i-ir…a…a-ahí s-s-sería c-c…c-c-como…—Himeko trato de hablar, en un claro intento fallido.

—¡Como entregarnos a los monstruos en bandeja de plata!—Estalló Kiku.

—Es por eso que han venido conmigo.—Explicó con una sonrisa, como si estuviera burlándose de nosotros. Pero era verdad, salir fuera de los límites del país, era un pase de oro a una muerte segura. No viajábamos a ningún otro lado, nos quedábamos en el campamento, pues salir era todo un riesgo. Los monstruos no tardarían ni dos segundos en atacarnos, estaba el riesgo de que aún no mantuviéramos todavía controlado nuestros poderes y quedaban aquellos espíritus que comían elementales. Si de por sí, viajar tan solo a las demás partes de Japón ya era peligroso, no se imaginan como es partir a otro país, que quedaba hasta el otro extremo.

Había también una barrera que impedía que los elementales salieran de su lugar de origen, nadie puede pasarla. Y quien se haya atrevido, ha sido devorado por las harpías, dejando un rastro de huesos.

Tal vez quería que me reconocieran como aquel elemental que salió del campamento y salvó al mudo, pero también quería conservar mi pellejo.

—¿Y para qué…—No me dejaron terminar.

—Para ayudarlos.—Habló y al tocar aquel cofre de cristal, una botellita de igual material, se reconstruyó ante nosotros, con un tapón de plata y estampados esculpidos sobre la superficie, cual diamante perfectamente estampado en una réplica en forma de botella. Se deshizo de la cubierta de un bonito color plata y tomo de nuevo aquella elegante taza. El líquido de un brillante rojo no había cambiado, permanecía intacto.

Y la vertió en aquella botellita de vidrio y estampados finos.

—Bebedlo antes de llegar a la barrera a los límites de Japón, será suficiente para lograr traspasar la barrera.—Dijo y lanzó el frasco, que se resbalo suavemente–extrañamente–por la mesa hasta llegar frente a Suzuno.

Fuusuke tomo aquella botella de líquido rojo y la contempló por un instante, admirando cada minúscula parte y cada menor detalle, viendo como el líquido rojo se movía al compás de una suave lentitud; los demás nos acercamos tanto a él para poderla ver mejor, menos Himeko, que se mantuvo atrás mirando con curiosidad.

—Y…—Suzuno y nosotros levantamos la mirada para verle y para sorpresa de todos…ella ya no estaba, es más, nada de lo que vimos estaba.

Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en un costoso sofá de piel, frente a una mesa de cristal con un sofisticado florero y todos los demás muebles permanecían a nuestro alrededor muy bien acomodados, sin rastros de plantas o lianas vivientes.

Byakko tampoco se encontraba por ningún lado, perdimos de vista su llamativo cabello blanco a rayas negras y perdimos de vista aquel cofre de cristal y la tetera de porcelana.

—Vaya...que raro.—Dije después del incomodo silencio que había reinado en el grupo.

—Bien, hemos obtenido lo que estábamos buscando. Vámonos.—Dijo Suzuno, levantándose del sofá, e ignorando lo anterior, se dirigió a la salida de la tienda.

Afuera parecía igual que siempre, una calle transitada por autos y personas que caminaban normalmente por la acera. Ellos no se hacían una idea de lo que sucedía, lo que realmente pasaba en estos momentos. Eran ajenos a lo demás, pues tenían miedo a lo desconocido. Los mortales eran así.

Caminamos y doblamos a la izquierda, ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar un aeropuerto o algo para marchar hasta el este de E.U.A, y llegar de una sola pieza al otro extremo del mundo.

Durante nuestro camino en silencio, llegamos a un barrio de casas perfectamente estables y fachada linda, jardines de césped verde y numerosos arbustos que se aglomeraban en las esquinas.

—¿Y bien?¿Ahora qué…?—Kiku miraba a todos lados, como si de un momento a otro, surgiera un avión que estaría dispuesto a llevarnos. Eso sería raro…aunque, bueno…nuestra vida era rara.

—Buscaremos un aeropuerto a las costas de Japón, debemos llegar hasta allá, asegurarnos de solo estamos nosotros en esta misión.

—Bueno, no te entendí nada, pero ya que eres el líder…—Yo siempre tan obediente y respetuoso.

—L…—Suzuno se detuvo a medio sermón que iba a darme, unos extraños ruidos provinieron de unos arbustos que se encontraban a nuestro lado. Tal vez a esto se refería Suzuno.

Por inercia sujete el mango de mi katana, aún envuelta en una funda de color azul oscuro, dispuesta a atacar a quien quiera que nos estaba espiando en un rutinario y mal escondrijo.

—Salgan de su escondite.—Suzuno había sacado su espada, empuñándola en alto y apuntando con su punta plateada, las hojas de los arbustos. Debido a los collares que portábamos, los mortales veían cosas distintas a las que vemos nosotros en realidad, así que si algún humano pasara por aquí, no vería una espada apuntado a un arbusto, desfigurarían su visión, mostrando una ilusión más acorde a lo "cotidiano", aunque vieran lo que vieran, no se lo tomarían muy "normal" que digamos.

El arbusto se movió de nuevo y de él salió…

Una chica.

Sí, una chica. No era un monstruo, un mortal o un niño al cual tirar su helado, era una chica. Y yo que quería ver sangre derramada en la acera de esta perfecta calle.

—Un momento…¿Kyoka?—Reaccione solo cuando la mire más de cerca, los demás estaba igual o más pasmados de verla frente a nosotros. Sobre todo Suzuno. Tenía el cabello entre lacio y ondulado, de color negro y mechones blancos en conjunto. Ojos oscuros y piel blanca.

Hace 4 años, Kyoka formaba parte del campamento pero por motivos que yo desconozco, se tuvo que marchar, y jamás volvimos a verla. A menos, claro está, en esta ocasión.

—¡Chicos!—Exclamó alegre.—Cuanto sin vernos.—Dijo. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, ella habló.—Humm…¿Kinako y Akeru no están con ustedes?—Preguntó mirando a todos lados. Eso me confundió bastante.

—¿Akeru y Kinako? ¿Por qué debería estar ellas aquí?—Yukino pregunto y Kyoka se giró a verle.

—¿Eh?...Oh, bueno, ellas me hablaron, dijeron que estaban en una búsqueda pero nada más, no me quisieron dar más detalles.—Dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en un bolsillo de la chaqueta durazno que portaba, saco de él, envuelto en un puño, un pequeño pétalo de Sakura.

Había muchos estilos de comunicarnos, pero conocemos a Kinako de toda la vida. Ella prefiere comunicarse por ese inestable medio, flores de Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Maldita sea, Hitomiko las va a matar.—Maldijo Kiku

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué habrían de matarlas? Es más…¿Qué hacen fuera del campamento? Kinako no me explico nada.

—Ven, te lo explicaremos.—Suzuno comenzó a avanzar dejándonos atrás.

* * *

Habíamos llegado a nuestra perdida. El gran muro de ladrillos nos impedía escapar de aquellos cuatro hombres. Un callejón sin salida. Preparamos nuestras armas; listos a atacar y esperar sus rostros en la entrada del callejón.

Taiyou rebusco en sus bolsillos, tratando de encontrar algo que yo desconocía, pero parecía que el peli-naranjo no encontraba nada, haciendo una graciosa mueca de enfado.

—¡Listo! Tengo nuestra salvación.—Dijo eufórico mientras alzaba con victoria un pequeño objeto. Era…¿Una mini lámpara?

—¡¿Una lámpara?!—Miyoko estalló.

—No una cualquiera.—Tomo la lamparita entre sus manos y comenzó a prenderla sobre ciertos ladrillos del muro. Como si realizara algún código de luces, apagando y prendiendo sucesivamente la luz de color blanca que emanaba.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo?—Hotaru observaba como aquella luz cambiaba de ladrillo, iluminando la superficie de otro.

—Ya verán.—Desplazó la luz sobre un ladrillo que quedaba hasta arriba y de inmediato, toda la barrera tembló y se sacudió, dejando caer algunos pedazos de la piedra. Dimo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mirando como poco a poco los ladrillos se abrían y se hacían a un lado, dejando una abertura en medio. Con una seña, seguimos a Amemiya.

Al pasar a través de aquel hueco que había quedado en el muro, terminamos por ingresar a un edificio. Sí, a una habitación amplia y completamente ordenada, una sala que solo era digna de alguien millonario. Había tres sillones chocolate acomodados en torno a una mesa circular de mármol blanco y pulido. Una alfombra de color negra recubría parte del suelo, conformado de mosaicos blancos. Un librero de madera blanca y puertas de cristal opaco, que dejaba ver los lomos a colores y borrosos gracias al cristal de las puertas, se hallaba en una esquina. Plantas que adornaban los rincones y cuadros que resaltaban con su paleta de colores.

—¡Ah, Taiyou!—Un chico de no más de 21 años ingresó al lugar, llevaba el cabello negro y destellos blancos y marrones, ojos de color almendra, rodeados de negro y una cara llena de pecas. Taiyou al verlo solo sonrió con victoria.

—Que bien que te he encontrado Arai…

—Espera, espera…¿Quién es el?—Miyoko señaló al chico de cabellos negros.

—Pues quien más? ¡El guardián del centro!—Ante aquel apodo, el tal "Arai" solo ensanchó esa sonrisa, los demás se sorprendieron, y yo me quede pasmada. ¿Ese chico era el guardián del centro?

—¡Vaya! Así que elementales fuera del campamento, menuda misión la que tendrán que cumplir.—Dijo

—Solo iremos a buscar a los herederos.—Yuuichi dijo.

—Me temo que implica algo mucho más que eso.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Algo más que eso?—Hotaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?...—Parecía que no sabía lo que había dicho.—¿¡Qué?!...¡Yo no he dicho nada!—Reaccionó y movió frenéticamente sus manos, tratando de negar algo que yo desconocía. Nos estaba ocultando algo.

Plegue el entrecejo, descontenta con su respuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me buscaban?—Carraspeó su garganta, tranquilizándose después, e ignorando por completo lo anterior.

—Creo que eso lo sabe muy bien.—Me adelante, posicionándome ante el grupo que iba a mi mando. Me miro y de nuevo, sonrió, ese chico se parecía mucho en actitud a Taiyou.

—Bien, tomen asiento, entonces.—Señalo con la punta de su dedo, los sillones chocolates. En silencio, los seis nos sentamos en el sofá más grande. Amemiya se sentó en silencio, en el sofá mediano, dejando así libre el sillón que quedaba frente a nosotros, el más pequeño de los tres. Sin embargo, Arai no tomo asiento, salió de la sala directo a un cuarto que yo no había notado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Quedamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Me causaba cada vez más confusión, la misión que quedaba en nuestras manos, me parecía que no iba a algún lado. Las palabras de Hitomiko parecían grabadas a cincel sobre mi mente. Sabía qué íbamos a buscar las virtudes, no era simplemente marchar, encontrarlas y ya. No, abarcaba algo mucho más. El destino que deparaba del mundo quedaba en nuestras manos, tomaríamos la decisión final de cada continente, de cada país y de cada persona.

—¡Listo!—Arai salió de aquel cuarto, portaba en sus manos una caja sencilla de caoba, con diferentes diseños en pinturas marrones estampados en los lados de la caja rectangular. Saco de no sé dónde una taza grande y amarilla y la coloco en la mesa circular, muy próxima a él.

—Muy bien, supongo que saben más o menos lo que conlleva la misión que llevan ¿No es así?—Asentimos lentamente—Entonces podemos comenzar.—Sonrió, abriendo la caja de madera, lo que vimos primero fue un trozo de tela afelpado y marrón que recubría lo que verdaderamente la caja resguardaba con añoro. Arei se deshizo de aquel paño, dejando al descubierto el interior de la caja.

Una pluma brillante y roja refulgía en el centro del interior del cofre. Parecía hecha de fuego al ver aquel resplandor, las barbas unidas perfectas al cálamo igualmente escarlata, y soltaba chispas doradas que parecían camuflarse en aquellos 4 lados. La tomo con cuidado de la punta, mostrando la perfección de la misma, la luz de la lámpara la baño y rebotó contra ella, pareció brillar potentemente como si estuviera hecha de metal que ardía al fuego.

La taza amarilla seguía intacta, frente a nosotros, sobre aquella pulida superficie blanca. Movió con sutileza y lentitud aquella ferviente pluma y con cuidado, introdujo la punta sobre el agua que contenía la vasija, sumergiéndola y calmando aquellas brasas qué soltaba, qué hacía una ilusión casi irreal frente a nuestros ojos. Más sin embargo, la pluma no se sumergió, no quedo flotando; más bien se disolvió, desaparecía conforme las barbas que la componían tocaban el líquido, desapareciendo poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una parte del líquido.

Despareció en la linfa ante nuestros ocelos, y solo quedo el agua que contenía la taza, que ahora se había vuelto de un rojo tan brillante como el carmín de la sangre.

Sin decir nada, la tomo del asa, levantándola y llevándosela a los labios, bebiendo un sorbo de aquel líquido que por sí solo parecía brillar. Hizo un ruido sordo, tomando del agua carmesí y después de un rato, la dejó sobre la mesa…con el líquido intacto.

—Deben viajar fuera, llegar hasta el centro de China y encontraran una pista, develaran por si solos el paradero del heredero del espíritu de la alegría.

—Wow, wow, wow, espera un momento…¿Qué?—Miyoko dijo con incredulidad, y la verdad, yo tampoco esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Ya les dije, deben viajar al centro de China y develaran el verdadero paradero del heredero de la alegría.

—Ah, viajar al centr…¡¿Viajar al centro de China?!

—Espere un momento, ¿Sabe el riesgo que existe al viajar fuera de los límites? Además, ¿Cómo piensa que atravesemos la barrera?

—Eh, no se esponjen…¿A qué creen que han venido conmigo?.—Dijo socarrón y chasqueo los dedos. Lo más rápido posible, ingresó a la sala un…un mapache. Sí, ahora conforme veo mi vida, pienso que siempre será igual de única y diferente.

Aquel animalillo traía a su espalda una botella de cristal coloreado de negro, con un tapón de corcho, recordándome esos frascos de licor que se hallaban en la cava antes de salir del antro. El hombre tomo entre sus manos la botella, colocándola con firmeza frente a nosotros, haciendo un eco al chocar contra el mármol de la mesa. Miro fijamente el líquido con sus ojos azabaches el agua unos instantes y girando a vernos durante unos segundos, tomo la taza amarilla, vertiendo aquel líquido carmín en el interior del frasco.

Le miramos atentamente, siguiendo cada movimiento que realizaba, y viendo como el líquido burbujeaba. Tomo el frasco desde su tapón, alzándolo frente a sus ojos, viéndolo persistentemente. Aún no entendía la razón, pero parecía analizarlo con fervor, inmiscuyendo en cada partícula que conformaba aquella agua llamativa.

—Deben tener cuidado y saber muy bien en quien confían. El futuro se cierne sobre ustedes.—Dijo y lanzó la botellita, cayendo directamente en mis manos, sintiendo la superficie del vidrio contra mi piel, viendo aquel cristal en negro, y aquel rastro opaco del agua roja. Sentí los ojos de los demás clavarse en aquel cristal, en aquella agua, tratando de ver cada detalle con suma curiosidad.

Hasta que en unos segundos, sobre el cristal se dibujó, inerte y oscura, pero perfectamente igual… la sombra de un águila. Un águila con destellos dorados.

* * *

—Akeru, Kinako y Jeik no están, y Hitomiko está muy disgustada ¿No crees Onirii?—La joven de cabellos de un tono perla radiante, giro a ver al ave que batía sus alas a un lado de ella, de plumas exóticas que variaban del lila a tonos grises. Abrió su pico, emitiendo un leve canturreo. Gina sonrió dulcemente y siguió caminando, sumiendo sus pies sobre el manto de pasto amarillento.

Subía una de las colinas Stately, donde los árboles dorados reposaban, con copas frondosas, donde los perros áureos deberían estar vigilando. Siempre marchaba un rato cada día, sumiéndose en su propio mundo al admirar el campamento, jugando un rato con los cánidos de pelaje canela.

—Nee, chicos ¿A qué…—Gina subió hasta la punta de la dorada colina y detuvo su hablar al ver lo que tenía frente a ella. Los perros que supone deberían estar vigilando, o recibiéndola con gusto, yacían inertes sobre el suelo. No estaban muertos, pues podía distinguir la leve y pausada respiración de ambos. Y aún así, le preocupó.

Un perro áureo nunca duerme.

—Vaya, vaya.—Un hombre fornido, cubierto por una capucha oscura, entraba al prado, cubriendo su rostro, y dejando ver un par de ojos rojos.

Gina se hecho hacía tras, con el pánico cubrir sus ojos aperlados, opacando las motitas de color lila que hacían ver sus ojos tan dulces como dos caramelos.

El hombre fue demasiado rápido, sujetando del brazo terso de la chica, haciéndola formar una mueca de disgusto y dolor. El ave chilló furiosa y se lanzó dispuesta a atacar, pero una flecha de punta de metal, se clavó en la gris ala del ave, haciéndola caer directo al suelo. La de cabellos plateados miro con horror como yacía en el suelo.

—Muy bien, Shinju—Escupió con su voz ronca.—Iremos a un lugar que te encantará, y más te vale no poner resistencia, pues no te servirá de nada.—Sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes amarillos. —Y debes cooperar….Ahora contesta…¿Dónde está esa tal Sayuri, y Minami?...

Gina solo le vio con pavor.

* * *

La nieve caía sobre el asfalto de las calles, el cielo se hallaba de un color azul opaco, con nubes que se arremolinaban allá en el firmamento. Las casas se aglomeraba unas con otras en un ambiente frío y natural. Los árboles con sus ramas solitarias se acomodaban en hileras y las bancas del parque permanecían solitarias.

Y él soplaba en sus manos, tratando de resguardar calor, y evitar el frío, soltando un gélido vaho que se perdía en el aire. Kariya Masaki estaba seguro de que hallaría una pista para salir de ese lugar tan frívolo y alejarse de aquellas bajas temperaturas.

Habían decidido separarse para encontrar alguna pista para hallar el guardián del Oeste, pero no tenían ni una mísera idea de dónde podía hallarse. Llevaba horas caminando por la acera de las calles, viendo como pocos autos circulaban por la avenida. Las pocas personas que se aventuraban a salir, llevaban gruesos abrigos para protegerse del frío. Él tuvo que usar sus poderes para hacerse de unos abrigos para todo el grupo.

Giró a la izquierda, infiltrándose en un callejón amplio. Las casas blancas permitían una mejor iluminación de aquel pasadizo, el único problema sería el terrible hedor que soltaba los enormes botes de basura, repletos hasta el tope de bolsas negras. Levantó su mirada ámbar y fijo su vista al frente, ahí, se alzaba una reja alta y de metal, con un agujero en la esquina que levantaba la malla. Delante de la red, había una banca coloreada de vede, sentada sobre ella se hallaba una chica. Por lo poco que pudo distinguir gracias al gorro de su chaqueta, tenía el cabello negro, aunque algo maltratado, con destellos grisáceos y marrones; ondulados, pero muy rebeldes.

Creyó reconocer esa característica cabellera.

Se dirigió hacia la malla, quedando de frente a la misma. Contempló durante unos instantes a la joven de espaldas, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Distinguió el titular que se alzaba en la página, marcaba en letras gruesas: "Niña desaparecida ayer" y una fotografía en blanco y negro de la misma.

Desvió su mirada hasta el hueco en la esquina de la red de metal, y fijo sus ojos justo sobre ella, taladrando algo invisible. Por una fuerza invisible, el hueco poco a poco se hizo más grande, hasta levantar gran parte y siendo lo suficientemente sigiloso para que la chica no lo notara.

Paso a través del hueco, hasta salir a la avenida solitaria. Distinguió a la chica que se hallaba sentada y se dio cuenta que no había fallado en su predicción. Y sonrió.

—Vaya, ¿Ya no saludas?—Preguntó el de cabellos verdosos, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y apartara sus ojos de inmediato del diario. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él, captándolo. La joven tenía unos ojos de un bonito color marrón chocolate, tan oscuros y profundos que contrastaban con su, ligeramente, bronceada piel. La poca luz del sol hacía intervalos sobre sus ocelos, haciendo que una gama de luces del arcoíris se pintara sobre sus ojos, como dos discos que brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Kariya!—Saltó alegre de la banca y le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Rei.—Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Rei, una chica que había durado un solo año en el campamento, a la edad de 15, al entrar febrero del siguiente año, se marchó y jamás volvió. La chica de cabellos negros solo sonrió de manera amistosa.

—Y…¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? Me encuentro en una búsqueda.

—Lo suponía.—Dijo, adoptando un tono serio. El chico le miro confundido.

—Esperaba por lo menos una expresión de sorpresa.—Le menciono Masaki.

—La verdad, ya lo tenía claro. Han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas a lo largo de todo el país, y los demás continentes. Pero, Hokkaido es el más afectado.—Kariya frunció el ceño.

—¿Cosas extrañas?...¿A qué te refieres?—Rei quedo durante unos instantes en silencio, y coloco uno de sus dedos en su sien.

—…Ven conmigo…—Le tomo de la muñeca, sujetando firmemente con su otra mano el boletín de numerosas hojas.

Durante su trayecto, la joven de ojos chocolates empezó a narrarle las pocas cosas que ella sola había deducido. Abrió el periódico, mostrándole primero una página, con su título enorme resaltando y mencionando "Asesinan a una familia en su propia casa, se roban sus pertenecías antes de salir sin dejar rastro."

—¿Para que tengo que ver estas noticias?—Le pregunto con confusión.

—Eso es lo que te tengo que decir. Secuestros, asesinatos, accidentes. Hokkaido es una de las ciudades más tranquilas de Japón. Me parece increíble que hayan sucedido variedad de cosas en un lapsus tan corto de tiempo.

—Y…¿Tiene que ver con la desaparición de las virtudes?

—¡Claro! Y no solo eso. He investigado más a fondo esto. Dejan su propia señal.

—¿Quién deja su propia señal?

—Hitomiko ya te menciono de…

—¿De Sa…—Fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—¡Shhh! No lo pronuncies. Hay varios vigilando en cualquier parte, sabrán de ustedes si mencionan ese nombre.

—¡Pero no comprendo nada!

—Quieren liberar a ese villano. Hay toda una hermandad con el mismo objetivo, detrás de todo esto. Saben de su misión…trataran de detenerlos a toda costa. El regreso del "Gran Villano" será su victoria. ¡Ellos están tratando de que las virtudes desaparezcan!

—¿Toda una hermandad?

—Me di cuenta hace poco. Están haciendo de todo para traer a la vida al "Gran Villano" Y los están siguiendo.

—¡Rayos! No solo tenemos que lidiar con monstruos…¡Sino también con toda una hermandad!?—Rei asintió levemente.

—Hace poco descubrí dos de sus miembros charlando. Hay algo que me preocupa, mencionaron a Sayuri y a Minami, y tuve visiones, pero hay un campo que no me permite ver más allá.

—Espera…¿Minami?...¿La chica extravagante?—Rei asintió—¿Y para qué quieren a Sayuri?

—De eso no estoy segura. Si permanecía más tiempo, identificarían mi olor. Es más…ustedes deben ocultar el suyo. Lograran encontrarlos antes de tiempo.

—¡Pues estamos buscando al maldito guardián del Oeste! Se supone que él nos ayudara ¿No es así?

—Sí, y veo que has estado leyendo el libro que te deje.—Kariya frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada.

—Y…¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya hemos llegado.—Habían llegado a una calle, llena de cintas amarillas que prohibían el paso, letreros naranjas estaban al comienzo de la calle, indicando que marcharan. Autos de policías se encontraban estacionados a un lado, con las luces rojas y azules encendidas. Una ambulancia se encontraba también, y había varios paramédicos y hombres con el uniforme de la comisaría. Un poco más allá, identificaron la razón del problema.

Un auto yacía volcado y completamente destruido a un costado de la callejuela, y un manchón de sangre recubría el cemento de la acera.

—No hagas ruido.—Le guio, traspasando los carteles naranjas. Mantenían su vista fija en los agentes que hablaban los unos y los otros, procurando no ser vistos. Se mantuvieron cerca de la pared y pasaron a un costado de la ambulancia, viendo a los enfermeros y paramédicos transportar una camilla. Yacía sobre ella el cuerpo de un hombre llenó de sangre y una gran herida profunda a lo largo de su pecho.

—Distráelos—Rei le llamó en susurro.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo piensas que haga eso?—Rei revoleó los ojos con enfado.

—Solo mueve esa maldita piedra con tus poderes y lánzala al lado contrario.

—Ya, ya entendí.—Con fastidio, el de ojos ámbar, fijo su vista en una roca que se hallaba frente a él. De un solo movimiento, la piedra flotó en el aire y fue mandada directo hacía el lado contrario, distrayendo a las pocas personas que se aglomeraban alrededor del auto destruido.

Con rapidez, se dirigieron directo hacía el coche. Escondiéndose a un costado del mismo, y observando los cristales rotos y el metal de pintura gris abollado.

—Observa esto.—La de cabellos negros quito algunos restos de metal, y a través de una de las ventanas rotas, su mano había tomado una flecha que se mantenía encajada en uno de los asientos delanteros. La colocó con cuidado sobre el asfalto y se levantaron en silencio, y miraron la flecha de punta de acero.—En casi todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido, he encontrado una igual.

—Mmmm...A mí también se me hace familiar.

—¿Familiar, Kariya?

—Sí, antes de salir del campamento, al realizar el juego de cada equinoccio, a Kirino le clavaron una flecha igual en la pierna. A mi me acusó de haberla lanzado, ya que era el único que tenía flechas con punta de acero.

—Mmm, ya veo. Pero lo dudo, cuando estaba en el campamento, siempre me decías que no dejará tus flechas bajo la lluvia para que no se oxidaran.

—Vale, no era necesario decir eso.

—¡Eh! ¡Ustedes, salgan de ahí!—Un hombre de uniforme azul, les gritaba desde el otro extremo.

—Vámonos.

Salieron de la avenida, no sin antes dedicarles una disculpa a los oficiales.

—Debemos buscar a los demás...¿Dónde están?—Rei pregunto. Masaki dirigió su vista hacía el pequeño reloj de muñeca que portaba y luego fijo su vista en los ojos chocolates de la chica.

—Deberían estar en la estación del tren. Ya han pasado de las 4:00.

Marcharon por las numerosas calles de la ciudad de Hokkaido, a través de la nieve blanca mullida que se aglomeraba en varias partes. Kariya pasaba las variantes hojas del diario, observando los títulos tan llamativos y las diversas noticias que estaban de mal a peor.

La estación del tren se encontraba teñida por los colores de un atardecer grisáceo. Los rieles se hallaban algo cubiertos por la cellisca de un blanco brillante y el cartel electrónico seguía iluminando, anunciado la llegada del siguiente tren.

Ahí, se hallaban los chicos que componían el grupo psíquico. Todos giraron a verles, componiendo una mirada fuerte que escrutaban a la morocha, tratando de identificar su rostro y sumarlo a sus memorias.

—Esperen…¿Ella no es Rei?—Koharu, el chico de cabellos violetas, apunto con su dedo a la morena que se acercaba hacia ellos, tomando con firmeza el boletín a blanco y negro.

—Sí, es Rei.—En todo el largo trayecto, Akari, la joven de cabellos rubios, había hablado. Rei había llegado hasta quedar de frente a los chicos. Recordaba a cada uno de ellos. Fudou, el chico arrogante, Akari, la jovencita silenciosa y tímida, Koharu, el chico infantil, y Kyosuke, un chico callado, aunque algo molesto. La única que no reconocía era la joven de cabellos miel y ojos gatunos de un bonito color ámbar.

—¿Así que tú eres Rei?...—Mery sonrió a la de ojos chocolates, siendo correspondida al instante.

—Y bueno, Kariya…¿Ya tienes alguna idea de dónde se pueda encontrar el guardián del Oeste?—Masaki lanzó un suspiro, que se arrastró en una nota larga y sinfónica, que poco a poco se perdió entre la brisa fría del día, ocultándose en los bultos de cellisca. Negó con la cabeza al verles fijamente, dando a entender que su investigación no había dado sus frutos.

—¿Y entonces?—Koharu se mostró preocupado ante la falta de información y el poco avance que habían obtenido después de 2 largas horas.

—El guardián del Oeste no es alguien que permanezca en el mismo lugar, pero, la última vez que le vi se encontraba en un lugar aquí cerca. Podemos ir, si ustedes quieren.—Rei menciono la poca recopilación de información que guardaba.

—Vale…¿Dónde es?—Tsurugi avanzó dos pasos, posicionándose ante todos.

—Vengan.—Alzo su bronceada muñeca y de un solo paso, comenzaron a seguirla al ritmo de su caminata. Salieron de la estación de trenes plateadas, infiltrándose a una avenida que quedaba a la izquierda. Había varias casas muy juntas a las otras, de fachada blanca y ventanales enormes. Cortinas tan suaves de un color blanco y ocultaban el interior de la casa gracias a la tela que cubría las ventanas. El ambiente era un típico panorama de invierno, con la nieve cayendo lentamente y el señor del viento que ingresaba soplando con su sombrero blanco. Parecía un gran manto de cellisca acolchada que recubría los rincones de aquella ciudad.

Hasta que un brillo curioso llamo la atención de Mery, que observo con mucha atención el lugar de donde provenía aquella iluminación. Los demás avanzaron, sin notar que su compañera se había detenido, buscando con sus ojos la fuente de aquella luz.

Enfocó su vista en un solo punto, en unos arbustos ahora secos, algo destacaba entre sus ramas delgadas y cubiertas de escarcha. Se acercó admirando esa curiosa forma que el misterioso objeto tenía y toda su atención fue captada en nada más eso.

Era una botella y contenía algo muy extraño en su interior. No era agua, no era humo. Sin embargo, simulaba ser un extraño vapor que salía y brotaba de un agua azulada y grisácea, haciendo círculos y nubarrones dentro de la botella de cristal transparente. Había algo tan extraño en aquella botella, algo que captaba toda su atención sobre la misma, una extraña voz rogaba en su mente que lo sostuviera y se lo llevara, otra parte de ella le decía que se alejará.

Pero como ignorar algo tan llamativo y especial, como esto?...

Llevó sus manos hacía al frente y sujeto la pócima, admirando aquel curioso material que resguardaba el frasco. Era algo tan frágil que le llamaba a gritos. Y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de llevárselo. Giró su vista ámbar hacia ambos lados y con lentitud, introdujo aquel frasco en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Mery! ¿Qué estás haciendo, cara bonita?—Kyousuke había caminado de regreso y ahora le miraba con enfado.

—¡Hmp! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

—Bien, ¿Vas a discutir o vas a venir con nosotros? Ten en cuenta de que no hay tiempo.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Eres todo un fastidio.

—Así me adoran todos—Sonrió de lado.— ¡Anda! ¡Camina más rápido!— Mery infló sus mofletes molesta y siguió a los demás.

Dentro de unos 10 minutos, habían llegado al lugar deseado, ese que Rei había comentado.

—Aquí es.—Alzaron la cabeza con lentitud, admirando un edificio grande con una enorme pancarta en color chocolate. Las letras blancas enumeraban y cantaban alegremente, juntamente entrelazadas, el enorme título que a la construcción caracterizaba. Los ventanales eran enormes y cubrían gran parte de las paredes, mostrando el interior de clásicos tonos neutros. Varios anuncios y posters se encontraban adjuntos a las ventanas, bloqueando parte de la vista a la habitación que resguardaba. Elegante y costoso, serían las palabras que describieran al lugar.

La de ojos chocolates empujo con su mano la puerta de cristal opaco, rodeada de franjas de tono castaño.

El interior era lindo, elegante y hermoso. Te transmitía serenidad conforme avanzabas y el olor a café, no se hizo esperar. Por donde quiera que fueras, el característico olor de aquella bebida, se olfateaba en cualquier rincón. Las mesas eran blancas y sencillas, había mullidas sillas de tono chocolate. Una barra separaba algunos asientos de los demás, y arañas de cristal colgaban del techo de un monocromático blanco que hacía juego con los demás tonos.

—¿Una cafetería?—Fudou alzó una ceja, en una clara burla.

—Aquí fue donde le vi por última vez.—Alzó los hombros con una sonrisa socarrona, era común de ellos dos llevarse de esa manera.—Esperemos un rato y les comentaré lo que ha sucedido.—Dicho esto, se dirigió hacía una de las mesas que se mantenían más alejadas, ubicada en un rincón de la gran construcción, y extendió el periódico por toda la mesa, revelando algunos de los artículos que conformaban el diario.

Observaron las páginas y esperaron.

* * *

El sonido de las pisadas se revestía contra el adoquín, preludiando lo que se avecinaba y lo que se esperaba al final del solitario y oscuro corredor. La luz de la vela daba intervalos de luz sobre las paredes grises y tristes, creando sombras que jugaban entre sí, aumentando el dolor de un corazón en solitario. Todo parecía asfixiante a esa gama de tonalidades oscuras, y daba un aspecto lúgubre conforme avanzaba. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse y dejara de ver aquel maravilloso paisaje que el campamento le había dado cada mañana. Todo causaba una sensación de aprisionamiento y el frío hacía acto presente a pesar de la amplitud del corredor.

Y se detuvo ante una puerta de hierro negro forjado, y barrotes oscuros que le daban un aspecto realmente decaído al lugar. Tan asfixiante como el resto de aquella horrible prisión. Escucho un sonido de cadenas chirriar, forzándose a estirar y el crujir de unas pisadas envueltas en tela que chocaban contra el adoquín del suelo.

La luz de la vela anaranjada reveló lo que a oscuras, no miraba.

Una joven y no una cualquiera. Llevaba sus cabellos negros a la cintura, y sus dos mechones alvinos y enrulados, enmarcándole el rostro. Sus ojos bicolores se mostraban enfadados, y su boca se fruncía con potente enojo.

—¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?!—Y el chico sonrió. Se deshizo de su capucha oscura al ver que ya no podía ocultarse y reveló con más exactitud, aquel rostro que ella ya había visto Aquel rostro en el que había confiado. Cabellos en punta completamente, de color crema. Ojos castaños y piel morena. Shuuya…Shuuya Gouenji.

—Venga ya, Kyoya, esto es mucho más cómodo que tu habitación en la cabaña.

—Maldita seas, Gouenji. Confiábamos en ti.—Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, rechinando sus dientes y jalando las cadenas que producían aquel sonido chirriante. Aproximándose con lentitud a los barrotes oscuros.

—Pues no deberías creer tanto en las personas, Yamamoto.—Gouenji frunció el ceño y agravó su voz.

—¡Jamás lo creería! Hace tan solo unos días, avivabas las llamas de la fogata del día de equinoccio.—Dijo.

—Solo era una máscara.—La chica apretó los puños

—Libérame…— Rogó en un tenue susurro. En una súplica que se marchaba en compañía de la brisa.

—No…

—¡Abre está maldita puerta, Gouenji!—La chica gritó encolerizada, casi nunca sacaba esa faceta suya. Esta vez, sin embargo, era la excepción. Colocó sus manos sobre los barrotes, sujetándolos, y permitiendo ver los grilletes que la mantenían unida a las cadenas.

—Me temo que no será así.—Shuuya colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, aprisionándolas más fuertes, apretándolas con furia. La chica tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

—¡Eres…—Y escupió en su cara, al ver que no podía lanzar una maldición contra él. Con el que una vez fue su amigo.

—¡Eh!—El chico frunció el entrecejo, molesto, y apretó más sus puños contra los de ella, soltando una chispa de fuego.

—¡Auch! ¡Quema!—Con una sonrisa despego sus manos al fin, apartándose de la celda que la mantenía aprisionada. La morena observó sus manos, contemplando la quemadura que se había formado, manchando su piel en ese acto. Impulsivas ganas de llorar le asaltaron, pero contuvo sus lágrimas, respirando profundo.

No tenía escapatoria. Trató de utilizar sus poderes, pero no funcionaron. Los grilletes la mantenían en ese estado.

Antes de siquiera gritar, una puerta lejana a ellos se azotó, y gritos y murmullos comenzaron a oírse. Kyoya no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y aún que pegara su rostro contra los barrotes, no distinguía nada más que el túnel oscuro y pisadas envueltas en cuero que chocaban y hacían eco en aquellas frívolas paredes.

—Ya llegaron tus compañeras.—Dijo en son de burla el de cabellos cremas y las pisadas se hacían más fuetes. Se escuchaban más cerca.

La potente luz naranja iluminó parte del corredor anunciando la llegada de soldados envueltos en capuchas oscuras y que cargaban a dos chicas que parecían inconscientes. Una vez les miró de cerca, reconoció con horror de quien se trataban.

—¡Gina, Sayuri!—Los cabellos perlas de Shinju se mostraban revueltos y sus ojos de igual tono, permanecían cerrados ocultando su pupila a todo el mundo. Llevaba puestos en sus muñecas, unos brazaletes de metal pesado y oscuro, que marcaban de rojo ambas muñecas de piel pálida. La otra jovencita era de cabellos exageradamente desordenados y muy ondulados, de un tono rojizo brillante como el fuego que saltaba de las palmas de Gouenji. Y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, ocultando igualmente el exótico color de lo que realmente eran.

Los guardas alzaron, cual muñeca de trapo, a la chica de cabellos aperlados y la metieron en una celda próxima a la suya, haciendo un ruido sordo, opacado de inmediato por las risas de los demás.

En esos momentos, solo sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

* * *

—Así que…¿No sabes que integrantes conforman esta hermandad?—Llevaban 10 minutos en aquella cafetería, que conforme el tiempo avanzaba, se iba vaciando, hasta quedar casi solos, sentados en una de las sillas marrones. El diario permanecía abierto sobre la mesa, revelando los artículos que componían el boletín.

Fotos, letras y títulos extravagantes era lo que conformaba la página.

—No. Solo he visto a dos, pero no pude distinguir su rostro.

Analizaban cada detalle, cada pista, cada cosa que hallaban. Investigaron la flecha que habían encontrado. Trataron de develar el paradero de quien la había lanzado. Encontrar los motivos por los cuales buscaban a Minami y Sayuri, pero siempre quedaban a lo mismo. El comienzo de un acertijo indescifrable.

Quedaron en un silencio profundo, cada quien con su propia opinión, con optativas de alcanzar la respuesta. El motivo de la hermandad les mantenía alerta. Trataban de pensar correctamente y aún así, no llegaban a nada. El puzzle que tenían ante sí era indescifrable. Complicado laberinto, los muros eran tramposos, las decisiones contaban como algo demasiado importante. No podían confiar en nadie.

Akari observó con detenimiento el lugar, tratando de hallar la respuesta a aquellas múltiples preguntas. Y todo le parecía tan ajeno, confuso. Podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás, chocaban contra ella y le hacían un enredo de emociones. La sacaban de su tranquilidad, dejaba escapar la respuesta y quedaba de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos aguamarina deslumbraron un solo punto de la cafetería. En una de las mesas más pequeñas, muy junta a la ventana, en uno de los rincones apartados del otro extremo, se encontraba una figura, una muy sospechosa, una muy conocida. Tenía una chaqueta completamente oscura que se le hacía familiar y un gorro que cubría su rostro. Lo único que distinguió fue un mechón azul.

—¡Eh!—Akari desvió su mirada, rompiendo el contacto y el halo de misterio que la figura le daba.

Un grupo de 5 chicos y chicas había pasado a un lado suyo, y uno de ellos había vertido toda la soda helada sobre el líder del grupo. Masaki se hallaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Kariya se levantó de su asiento enfadado, plegando el entrecejo, con las gotas del colorido refresco que aún goteaban de entre sus cabellos, y escurrían, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo y la superficie de la mesa. El chico que lo había tirado tenía el cabello blanco y ojos de color lila. Aun así, una sonrisa socarrona se mostraba en su blanco rostro.

—Vaya…lo siento.—Dijo, con la clara burla deletreando la palabra, inyectada en las letras que la componían.

—No parece que lo digas de verdad.—Kariya rechino los dientes.

—Kariya…contrólate.—Kyousuke le susurro.

—Déjale, quiero ver sangre.—Fudou dijo al son de la burla.

—Así que tú eres Kariya Masaki. Y los demás, Akio Fudou, Kyousuke Tsurugi, Mery, Akari Arizawa, Koharu Shiawase y Rei Arufa.—Las risas de oyeron en el grupo del albino y dejaron confundidos a los chicos.

—¿Cómo nos conoces?—Mery habló.

—Son un grupo de elementales idiotas, no llegaran a ningún lado.—Lo sabía. Ese chico, sabía lo que eran. Y no era un elemental, ni un monstruo. No había ningún olor particular en el aire.

—¿Quién eres?—Tsurugi había sacado una afilada daga y le apuntaba con ella.

—No creo que funcione…

—Hay mortales aquí…—Rei trataba de hablar y razonar, pero los chicos parecían más enfundados en iniciar una pelea.

—No sé quién eres, pero será mejor que te largues.—Kariya al igual, había sacado su espada y apuntaba hacia el cuello del de cabellos blancos.

Sin embargo, este no tembló ni un segundo. Se acercó más, evitando la espada y de un solo movimiento se había acercado lo suficiente a Kariya.

—Si no quieres que tu hermana termine por acabarse, será mejor que bajes la espada.—Susurró por lo bajo. Kariya abrió sus ojos ámbares, incrustados de sorpresa en cada parte y apretó los puños al ver como el arrogante chico regresaba a su lugar, sin siquiera temer ser atravesado por la afilada espada.

Con lentitud, bajo la espada hasta apuntar el suelo y rechino los dientes con furia.

—Veremos si queda mejor en el calabozo o en una caja.—Río y Kariya tuvo que contener su extrema furia que tenía. Sus puños tan fuertemente apretados, aprisionando el mango de la espada y su rostro cubierto por su flequillo, plegando el ceño, totalmente irritado. Estaba dejando a flote sus poderes. La tenían, tenían a su hermana.

Una grieta comenzó a formarse en la ventana más cercana y algunas de las mesas comenzaron a temblar.

—Kariya, cálmate. —La mano de Rei se colocó en su hombro, tratando de controlarlo.

—Ahora…deben venir con nosotros sin rechistar.

Koharu frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué deberíamos ir con ustedes?

El chico sonrió.

—Los tenemos a nuestro mando.—Alzó con cuidado una esfera de cristal.—¿Qué es lo que más añoran? Aquello que cuidan, puede ser muy frágil y al final, solo se fragmentara.—No entendieron lo que quiso decir. Poco a poco se comenzó a distorsionar la imagen, revelando así la silueta de una mujer. Cabellos lilas sujetos en una coleta y ojos castaños. Koharu abrió sus ojos.

La imagen cambió y revelo para sí, una niña de no más de 7 años. Cabellos cian oscuros y ojos almendrados. Masaki la conocía a la perfección.

Volvió a cambiar, a distorsionarse, a girar. El campamento se mostró ante sí, con sus pastos dorados y las casitas acurrucadas unas contra otras allá en la ladera.

—Todo se puede romper.—Dijo y ladeo la esfera de cristal, dispuesto a lanzarla.

—¡Espera, vuelve aquí! ¡Sé lo que es eso, no te atrevas a tirarla!—Rei había salido fuera de la mesa, mirándole con furia. Sabía lo que era.

Y no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo.

El chico ladeo su sonrisa y los demás la miraron con burla y superioridad. El equilibrio trémulo del globo, se estaba perdiendo, la imagen borrosa y nublada por completo.

Los demás hasta ahora no comprendían del todo. Se mantenían bloqueados para su propio dolor. La imagen de la esfera les bloqueaba por completo.

—¡Dádmela!—Extendió su mano cubierta por unos guantes oscuros y espero a que le dieran la esfera en su palma.

—¿Por qué debería?—Frunció el entrecejo, y miro con cierto temor, como el chico se divertía ladeando el cristal.

—Si no la devolvéis, podrían pagar caro.—Una mujer de cabellos azulados ingresó de repente al lugar. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ocelos.

—¿Quién es usted?—Uno de los chicos del grupo frunció los labios, mirándola. Parecía una mujer completamente normal ante la vista de los demás.

Con una diminuta sonrisa, las manos delgadas de la mujer se dirigieron hacía su rostro. Tomando con cuidado la montura de sus gafas, procedió a deshacerse de ellas. Y quedar por completo al descubierto.

Mostró sus ojos a los demás, dejando pasmados al grupo, y que uno que otro chico del grupo del albino, había comenzado a temblar.

Sus ojos, eran tan amarillos como el sol, tan reptilianos como los de un dragón, su pupila tan delgada cual rendija oscura y sin ningún brillo que le diera emoción.

La mujer dragón.

Extendió sus manos de uñas afiladas y espero. El chico desvió su mirada hacía un rincón, y la sombra de la capucha le asintió, ocultándose de la vista de los demás, se marchó. Extendió su palma blanca y otorgó la esfera cristalizada a las manos de aquella mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo se hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Y con despreciable odio, les miro.

—Larguémonos.

La mujer desvió su mirada hacía el otro grupo, que la veían con sorpresa grabada, inmiscuyendo cada detalle, y quedaban paralizados ante sus extraños ojos.

—¿Me habéis buscado? Soy el guardián del Oeste, a su disposición.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando y parecía que nunca hallarían algo más. Tenían en la lista de objetivos encontrar al guardián del Sur. Pero por más que habían caminado en círculos por la pequeña ciudad de Nagano no habían encontrado una mísera pista de donde se podía hallar.

Era complicado encontrar al guardián del Sur. Kurayami lo sabía muy bien. Era una mujer con amplios conocimientos sobre el campo de la hechicería y era capaz de manejar a su antojo la magia oscura y la mayoría de los hechizos que giraban en torno a ella. Sabía cómo utilizar sus conocimientos sobre lo que era la magia. Un amplio y basto poder inmaculado. Un poder con tanta amplitud que solo bastaría de un chasquido de dedos para hacerse mostrar. Y aún así, sabia tenerlo todo controlado.

Una mujer realmente poderosa.

Kurayami observaba cada detalle conforme avanzaban entre las calles. Sabía que cualquier detalle podría darle suficiente información para lograr encontrarla. Sabía identificar la magia oscura fuera donde fuese. Sabía que la mujer la iba a realizar.

Y sin embargo, no hallaba ningún rastro de ello, sino más bien, la prueba desagradable de la realidad cruda que golpeaba el mundo. Las virtudes si estaban desapareciendo.

Numerosos carteles eran colgados en los faroles, las fotos de jóvenes, familias, mujeres y hombres desaparecidos era lo más vistoso, indicaban suplicantes que encontraran a su preciada familia. Que le devolvieran lo qué les habían arrebato, lo más preciado.

Los periódicos y volantes anunciaban con suplicio, aquellos dolorosos acontecimientos. Los exhibidores de los diarios mostraban en primera plana los numerosos accidentes de tráficos que habían sucedido. Los robos y asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo. Varias tiendas que se hallaban a su paso, permanecían cerradas o destruidas, tal vez debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo y las calles vacías, solo había unas cuantas personas que circulaban por ella.

Ella había viajado una vez a Nagano, con el deseo de encontrar a la guardiana del Sur, encontraba la ciudad alegre, colorida y muy amigable. Sin ningún temor a mostrarse por las calles, e incluso había personas que silbaban a cuatro vientos, demostrando su alegría. Ahora parecía trémula a los sucesos, con sus corazones llenos de pavor asomarse por una rendija de las cortinas, dejando de circular por las calles, ahora vacías. Perdían su gama de colores hasta volverse grises. Había algo mucho peor detrás de todo esto. Y los humanos, por más que querían comprender…No podían.

—Bien…es mejor separarnos.— La líder de cabellos violetas se había detenido, se había girado para verlos con sus ojos de tono violáceo y mantenía su boca en una línea recta y firme. Había estado así desde que habían partido en la madrugada hace 5 días.

—¿Separarnos?

—No hemos encontrado ni una pista, será mejor abarcar más terreno. Sí dentro de 10 minutos no se halla nada nos reuniremos aquí.—Y apunto con su dedo a uno de los carteles que rezaba el nombre de la calle.—Y si sucede algo o encuentran noticias o pistas urgentes, comuníquense. Ahora, de dos, sepárense…—De forma rápida, los del grupo habían encontrado ya un acompañante para partir.

—Kurayami-san…—El chico de cabellos verdes y ojos oscuros sonreía de oreja a oreja y hablaba con la chica de ojos rojos y cabello negro. —Vamos!—Dijo con una sonrisa el de coleta. Eran los únicos que quedaban en la calle, a excepción de la líder.

—Llévense a este pájaro.—Les dijo entre molesta y seria, estirando su brazo. Sobre él se mantenía posado el mismo búho que les había guiado una vez que salieron del campamento. Ocultaba su cabeza bajo el ala y sus plumas marrones parecían ahora más grisáceas.

Midorikawa lo acepto con gusto, haciendo que la lechuza se colocara en su hombro y sacara levemente la cabeza, cambiando su ánimo.

Y empezaron a caminar.

No había rastro de nada que les sirviera para encontrar al guardián.

Conforme avanzaban, Kurayami solo veía la destrucción de las virtudes. Las ideologías de la maldad que se interponían. La resurrección de un villano. No lo creía y no lo hubiera creído.

Conocía solo un poco del "Gran Villano" Una persona cegada por la ambición, y el odio y que trajo terribles males para con el mundo.

Ahora, resurgiría sobre todos, postraría el mal sobre todos aquellos. Destruiría todo lo que ella conocía. Y le daba miedo.

También le causaba frustración y enojo. Personas que llevaban sobre sí la misma idea errónea. El mal por sobre todo. Por algo se había marchado de su familia, alejándose por completo de los demás, juzgada por no ser capaz. Ahora se volvía a encontrar con lo mismo. Las mismas ideas, las mismas cosas que estaban equivocadas.

La magia oscura no era un mal, no todo era maldad. Y aún así, había personas que se esforzaban en decir lo contrario, en demostrarlo.

Hasta que unos extraños golpes le llamaron la atención. Se había desconectado por completo de la realidad, y seguía cual robot a Midorikawa, que marchaba contento frente a ella. Pero no era él quien causaba esos extraños golpes, era otra cosa…y provenía de al lado suyo.

Sus ojos carmín se fijaron a la derecha, y se encontró con que estaba parada a un lado de una tienda, ya cerrada y destruida. Había un ventanal con numerosas grietas en él, la puerta estaba bloqueada completamente y no había forma de entrar y todo era tan oscuro y lleno de moho.

Dedujo que era una tienda de ropa…más bien, fue, una tienda de ropa. Un viejo maniquí se mantenía frente a la ventana, aún tenía un vestido totalmente sucio y lleno de lodo, polvo y tierra, de un color rosado ya opaco por la suciedad, y tenía un sombrero blanco roto y deshilachado, con un moño rosa que ahora parecía gris.

¿Pero quién rayos estaba golpeando?

Y entonces, no supo si de verdad la salida fuera del campamento le había hecho daño o sí estaba soñando despierta. A pesar de que hubiera visto cosas más raras, le había dejado totalmente extraña.

El maniquí pareció moverse.

No, de seguro era su imaginación. No sentía la presencia de la magia, así que…

¡El maniquí se movió! Y se estaba moviendo. Había levantado uno de sus brazos, y señalaba con su dedo la ventana y luego señalaba el interior de la tienda. Se movía tan natural como un humano.

—¿Kurayami?—Una mano toco el hombro de la chica de ojos carmín, haciéndola respingar en su lugar y despegar la vista del maniquí viviente.

—Ah, Midorikawa, no me espantes así.

—Lo siento, pero te quedaste congelada.

—Es que…—Giro para ver de nuevo la figura, pero esta parecía haberse quedado estática en el mismo lugar. Midorikawa le miraba atento, viendo como la chica fruncía el entrecejo.

La de cabellos azabaches se adelantó y coloco su mano sobre la superficie del vidrio. Y luego la introdujo y su mano atravesó el cristal.

—¿¡Cómo has hecho eso?!—La chica sonrió.

—He encontrado a la guardiana del Sur. Avísale a los demás.—Midorikawa le vio y mando al búho para buscar a los demás.

Ya estaban listos.

* * *

—¡Fallado! ¡Han fallado!—El hombre golpeo la mesa con fuerza, al ver al chico frente a él.—¡Y encima has perdido la esfera!

—Era…—El joven de cabellos albinos iba a hablar, pero fue claramente interrumpido por el hombre.

—¡Sé quién era! Pero no me importa en absoluto! Debiste detenerlos…¡Traérmelos! Sobre todo a esa chiquilla…Arufa. ¡Eso es un error descomunal que interfiere en nuestros planes!

—Pero…

—¡No te he permitido hablar, Hans!—El chico guardo silencio.—Y ahora….—El hombre quedo en silencio por unos momentos—Tengo un nuevo plan…—Le miro

—Sí…padre.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno...¡Siento la tardanza! Creo que se los he dicho, estamos en 5° bimestre y son muchas tareas y proyectos. Pero~ ¡Adivinen! Ya termine la semana de exámenes, no reprobé ninguna materia y ya van a ser vacaciones de verano! Aunque no han empezado, ya no vamos a hacer nada en el colegio durante las 4 semanas restantes para comenzar las vacaciones. Ya no iré y ¡tan-chan! Mucho tiempo para escribir.

Espero y les agrade este capítulo, espero y tengan en cuenta de que algunas cosas sucederán más adelante y todo tiene relación entre sí. Las escenas completas con los guardianes del Sur y Oeste no las he puesto, por que no iba a ser nada interesante, ya que era lo mismo. Pero las demás escenas tienen mucho que ver con los demás capítulos.

Y este sí ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito! ¡Ufff! 28 páginas y más de 13, 000 palabras sin contar la nota de autora ¡Se imaginan! Pero quería compensarlos después de mi tardía.

Además, hay un capítulo que tengo planeado ¡Uff! Ese será más largo que este.

Y lo sé, no han aparecido todos los personajes ni todos los Oc's ¡Pero paciencia! que ya saldrán. Para los que se quedan con dudas. Minami es el Oc de "Rastro de Universo" y Sayuri es un Oc que e he inventado yo basado en el personaje Mérida de "Valiente" Ya verán que tiene que ver que secuestren a estas cuatros para la hermandad del mal.

Ya van quedando claro algunos puntos y así~

!Agradezco a: **Laura Excla Red Racer **y a **Shion-Kishimoto** sus reviews! nada me hace más feliz que recibir sus comentarios. Ya saben de lo que se alimena el autor para seguir.

Ahora sí.

Bye Bye! ;9


End file.
